Lembrança de Casamento
by naomeresponsabilizo
Summary: Sirius/Bellatrix. OURO no I Challenge de Adultério do Fórum 3 Vassouras! Prêmios Especiais: MELHORES DESCRIÇÕES e MELHOR FINAL. XD Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__O universo de HP não me pertence, infelizmente. Eu não ganho dinheiro com isso, só diversão._

_Sirius e Bellatrix!_

_**N/A:**__Fic vencedora do I Challenge de Adultério do Fórum 3 Vassouras._

_XD_

_Enjoy it! _

**Capítulo I: O Convite**

Andromeda amassava manualmente os legumes dispostos sobre a pia da cozinha. Pensativa, ela preparava o prato de comida da pequena Nimphadora, que agora tinha pouco mais de três anos de idade. A menina estava sentada em uma cadeira-alta fazendo graça para chamar a atenção da mãe, que, apesar dos esforços da filha, permanecia absorta na tarefa culinária. Um fraco estalido veio da sala, mas Andy não chegou a percebê-lo; só notou que haviam aparatado em sua casa quando alguém a assustou.

_ Por Merlin! O que foi que fez com o cabelo da sua filha?! – perguntou Sirius, perplexo, ao entrar na cozinha e deparar-se com o bebê, que tinha nas madeixas uma estranha mistura de cores - do cinza-chumbo ao amarelo-canário - e formas - do "liso-escorrido" até o "encaracolado-mola-de-relógio".

_ Sirius! Não ouvi você chegar... – saudou-o, parecendo cansada e abatida. Viu a filha e suspirou – Ah... Nimphadora! De novo, querida?! Também não sabemos ao certo, mas tudo indica que ela é uma metamorfomaga... – completou a mãe, voltando-se para a filha e, com um gesto de varinha, fez os cabelos da menina voltarem a ser castanho-escuros e levemente encaracolados.

_ Pobrezinha... – declarou Sirius, rindo da tentativa frustrada da prima, pois, segundos depois, mechas de formas e cores variadas voltaram a crescer – é contagioso? – zombou, bagunçando, com um afago carinhoso, o cabelo multicor da menina, que esticava os bracinhos rechonchudos e gritava animada com a chegada do moreno.

_ Sirius! – protestou Andromeda, mas acabou rindo também – Ela faz isso quando quer chamar a atenção. Lembra quando os olhos dela mudavam de acordo com o humor? Pois então, eram os indícios... para falar a verdade, é um dom muito raro...

_ E tem cura? – continuou Sirius, em tom de brincadeira.

_ Continue sugerindo que minha filha está doente e você vai ver o que lhe acontece!! – ameaçou, também em tom de brincadeira.

_ Eu estava só brincando, Andy... – rendeu-se o moreno, aproximando-se da prima e dando-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha – mas agora, falando sério, ela vai ficar mudando o cabelo assim para sempre?

_ Não... Eu já disse que ela só faz isso quando quer chamar a atenção, não é, sua chatinha? – falou a mãe brincalhona, começando a tentar dar a comida para a filha, que não parava quieta.

Embora Andromeda tentasse insistentemente colocar a colher com a papinha de legumes na boca na filha, a garota parecia não ter a intenção de colaborar com a mãe. Quanto mais Andromeda tentava, mais a menina se esquivava.

_ Six... – ameaçou choramingar a criança, ainda esticando os rechonchudos bracinhos em direção a Sirius.

_ Deixe de ser manhosa, Nimphadora! – ralhou a mãe – você não vai ganhar colo até comer todo este prato de comida!

_ Ah, Andy... não seja chata! – protestou Sirius, dirigindo-se até a menina e pegando-a no colo – não podemos culpá-la por preferir me abraçar a comer essa meleca colorida...

_ São legumes, Sirius!! As crianças precisam de vitaminas para crescerem saudáveis, sabia? – retrucou a mãe.

_ Ela parece bem saudável para mim... – insistiu, começando a brincar com a sobrinha. A cozinha se encheu com os gritinhos agudos e animados da menina, que se divertia enquanto Sirius a lançava ao alto e pegava novamente.

_ Eu decido se minha filha está saudável o suficiente, Sirius – retrucou Andromeda, contrariada, acabando com a brincadeira dos dois ao fazer a filha voltar ao cadeirão com um aceno de varinha.

_ Ok, ok... me desculpe! O que é isso? – perguntou Sirius, pegando um luxuoso envelope de cima da mesa, na tentativa de mudar de assunto, pois a prima mostrava-se levemente irritada, já que a filha insistia em não querer comer.

_ O-o convite de casamento da Cissy... – respondeu, com mais um longo suspiro.

_ Ela vai mesmo se casar com o Malfoy? – perguntou, incrédulo, embora tivesse a resposta bem escrita em garrafais e rebuscadas letras douradas, no papel em sua mão.

_ E você acha que ela teve escolha? – retrucou Andromeda, parecendo aborrecida.

_ Você teve, eu tive... Ela poderia ter tido também, se quisesse... – respondeu, seco – a diferença é que você e eu tivemos a coragem de escolher!

_ Você sabe que não é assim, Sirius... – defendeu, ainda lutando com a filha, que, agora, derrubava a comida por toda a roupa.

_ Não vamos discutir sobre isso, Andy... – declarou, encerando o caso – mas, enfim, você vai?

_ Não. – respondeu, parecendo realmente chateada.

_ Por quê? – quis saber, percebendo a mudança de humor da prima.

_ Ted e Nimphadora não podem ir... – respondeu, tentando dar à resposta um tom casual.

_ Ah, Andromeda!! Veja isso! E você ainda a defende?! – protestou, indignado.

_ Não é culpa dela! – defendeu a irmã mais velha – você sabe bem que nenhum muggle ou half-blood pode entrar no número 12 do Grimmauld Place! Não quero nem pensar nas azarações e feitiços pelos quais que meu marido e minha filha teriam que passar se chegassem perto de lá!

_ O casamento vai ser lá? – perguntou ele de súbito.

_ É claro que vai! A última Black a deixar a família... Aonde mais se poderia reunir todos os puros-sangues do Reino Unido? – confirmou a mulher, desistindo de tentar dar a papinha de legumes à garota, que fazia cada vez mais caretas e bagunça, e entregando-lhe uma suculenta maçã.

_ É mesmo uma pena... pagaria para ver Nimphadora chamando a Titia Druella de _Vovó_... – zombou.

_ O caso é que minha irmã caçula vai se casar no sábado e eu não estarei presente... – declarou com um fio de voz, descontrolando-se por um momento e atirando o prato na pia.

_ Ei! – chamou ele, aproximando-se da prima e abraçando-a – não fique assim, Andy! Eles não merecem!!

_ Ela é minha irmã, Sirius... a pequena Cissy que eu vi nascer e ajudei a cuidar... – falou, com a voz embargada por lágrimas teimosas, que começaram a escorrer pelo rosto bonito da bruxa.

_ Se ela se importasse com você metade do que você se importa com ela e se realmente quisesse que você fosse... – começou ele, escolhendo as palavras, para não magoar ainda mais a prima – ela daria um jeito...

_ Ela disse que eu posso ir sozinha, sem eles... Ted teria que ficar com Nimphadora só por uma noite, pelo menos durante a cerimônia... – falou, enxugando os olhos com as mãos – mas eu não conseguiria voltar lá sozinha... sentir o olhar deles, o julgamento deles... se ao menos eu fosse "rebelde" como você... – brincou, olhando com ternura para o primo.

_ Acredite, eu não enfrentaria aquela família de novo só para agradar um irmão, nem que Regulus estivesse se tornando Ministro da Magia... Aliás, aquele panaca não teria condições para isso...

_ Narcissa não é assim... ela é jovem ainda, é meiga e delicada... – insistiu Andromeda – se ao menos eu... – começou, mas parou, olhando para Sirius, parecendo inusitadamente feliz, de uma maneira que parecia impossível a alguém que estivera chorando segundos antes.

_ Ah, Sirius... por favor! – pediu, com um olhar suplicante.

_ "Por favor" o quê? – ele perguntou cauteloso, estranhando mais uma súbita mudança de humor.

_ Se você pudesse... com você eu poderia... seria perfeito!! – ela falava frases desconexas, ainda olhando vidrada para o primo – sei que seria um grande sacrifício para você... mas, por favor, _Six_...

_ Andromeda, você está me assustando... – falou, ainda sem entender – do que é que você está falando?

_ De você ir comigo ao casamento! – respondeu prontamente.

_ Não! – respondeu ele, ainda mais rápido – sem chances, Andy...

_ Ah, Six... por favor... – insistiu a prima.

_ Não me venha com "Six", Andromeda... eu disse NÃO! – reforçou, fechando a cara, emburrado.

_ Sirius, você tem noção do que pode me acontecer se eu for sozinha a esse casamento? – perguntou, exasperada.

_ Tenho. E é por isso que eu estou dizendo que não vale a pena ir! – retrucou, azedo.

_ Por favor, Sirius... – ela pediu mais uma vez.

Sirius permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, visivelmente aborrecido, sem entender como a prima poderia ter lhe pedido uma coisa assim. Para evitar a resposta rápida e impensada que daria a qualquer um que se atrevesse a lhe fazer uma proposta tão absurda, ele voltou sua atenção mais uma vez para pequena Nimphadora, que parecia alheia aos acontecimentos a sua volta e continuava a brincar com a comida, agora rodando a maçã na bancada da cadeira-alta.

Andrômeda olhava ansiosa para o primo. Sabia a gravidade de seu pedido e podia sentir os neurônios dele trabalhando freneticamente. Ele estava dividido em ter que acompanhá-la ao casamento e voltar à odiada casa dos pais ou deixá-la ir até lá sozinha, podendo sofrer todo tipo de insulto e desaforos. As feições do moreno tornaram-se, de repente, extremamente desagradáveis e, com um muxoxo de irritação e um rápido palavrão, ele concordou.

_ Certo... mas só para a cerimônia!! – cedeu, a contragosto, fazendo a prima pular de alegria e se agarrar em seu pescoço, num abraço agradecido.


	2. II

**N/A:**Hm... Esqueci de dizer que eu dividi em caps aqui porque pode ser um pouco cansativo ler 45 páginas direto! Haiuahaiuha

Tks pelo apoio Beta Giuli querida!

XD

**Capítulo II: Reencontro**

Sirius esperava calmamente, sentado no sofá da casa dos Tonks, conversando com Ted, enquanto a pequena Nimphadora corria pela sala, seus cabelos agora castanhos e ondulados, como Andromeda preferia. Os homens falavam sobre banalidades, evitando a qualquer custo falar sobre o casamento. Ambos estavam visivelmente insatisfeitos com o acontecimento.

A menina, parecendo perceber o clima tenso, não parava de perguntar o que estava acontecendo e irritava-se com as respostas que o pai e o primo lhe davam. A cada "nada" recebido, seus cabelos ameaçavam mudar, alcançando diferentes colorações e texturas, que o pai, num gesto mecânico de varinha, fazia retornar ao castanho ondulado.

Sua mãe logo vai sair daquele quarto e não vai querer ver você assim, Dora... – falou o pai, parecendo cansado da brincadeira, depois da quinta mudança consecutiva.

_ Por que ela está demorando tanto? – choramingou a menina, correndo em direção ao quarto, mas trombando desastradamente com a mesa de centro da sala.

_ Nimphadora!! – acorreu o pai, abaixando-se para pegar a filha no colo, evitando, assim, que a menina abrisse um berreiro e chamasse a atenção da mãe – está tudo bem, papai vai dar um jeito nesse machucado...

Vendo que nada de grave havia acontecido com a criança, Sirius olhou no relógio, num gesto pouco preocupado, rezando internamente para que Andromeda não conseguisse ficar pronta a tempo; talvez, assim, ele não precisasse enfrentar o martírio que ele sabia que o esperava caso fosse ao casamento. Mas Merlin provavelmente deveria estar com um humor alterado, achando graça na agonia do moreno, porque logo Andromeda saiu do quarto, impecavelmente bela.

A beleza era algo até de certa forma comum entre os Black. Cada um, a sua maneira, tinha feições marcantes e encantadoras, rostos bonitos e corpos bem feitos, além de um ar nobre e enigmático que os parecia distinguir do restante dos mortais. Andromeda não era diferente: embora estivesse longe de ostentar o glamour das irmãs, era encantadoramente graciosa mesmo quando vestia suas roupas de muggle ou estava suja de comida de bebê. Mas, naquela, noite ela estava acima do "normal". Aprontara-se com esmero e o resultado estava fantástico.

Ela trajava um leve vestido perolado, acinturado, mas que abria durante a descida até pouco abaixo do joelho, com um decote simples, que deixava de fora o pescoço alvo e delicado, enfeitado com um colar de pérolas levemente rosadas. Os cabelos, ajeitados num coque simples, porém bem feito, dava ainda mais destaque ao rosto alegre e sorridente, ressaltado com uma maquiagem leve, mas elegante.

_ Acho que não posso deixar você sair assim... – brincou Ted, levantando-se para beijar a esposa – você está maravilhosa, meu bem...

_ Obrigada, querido... – agradeceu – fazia tanto tempo que eu não me arrumava assim... – comentou, passando a mão pelo vestido.

_ Você está perfeita, Andy! – elogiou Sirius, também se levantando do sofá.

_ Obrigada! Você também está muito bem, Six... – falou, piscando para primo.

E era igualmente verdade. Sirius, que também possuía o charme e a beleza característicos da família, estava vestido de maneira simples, mas elegante. Calça social preta de um corte menos tradicional, uma linda camisa negra de caimento perfeito e um blazer charmoso aberto. O cabelo que parecia, intencionalmente, negar-se a entrar na linha, continuava a cair-lhe de forma casual e sexy sobre os olhos. Um lindo sorriso completava o visual que fazia de Sirius um dos homens mais bonitos de toda a parte bruxa da Inglaterra.

_ Eu tinha esperanças de que você não ficasse pronta a tempo... – confessou – mas agora acho que seria um desperdício se os Black não a vissem assim, tão linda...

_ Chega de elogios, Sirius... – pediu, parecendo ligeiramente encabulada – é melhor irmos logo ou realmente não chegaremos a tempo...

_ Que outro jeito... – suspirou, resignado.

_ Divirtam-se! – desejou Ted, com Nimphadora no colo, ambos dando mais um beijo na morena.

_ Duvido muito... – reclamou Sirius, mas Andromeda deu-lhe um cutucão nas costelas – vamos acabar logo com isso... – pediu, oferecendo o braço à prima.

_ Vamos... – concordou, apoiando-se no braço estendido de Sirius – Até mais! – despediu-se do marido e da filha novamente e ambos desaparataram.

Os dois deserdados da família Black tinham bom senso suficiente para não aparatarem dentro dos terrenos da mansão. Sabiam bem que deveriam chegar da maneira menos chamativa possível. Assim, eles usaram um pequeno beco localizado próximo ao Grimmauld Place e foram caminhando até o portão, apresentaram o convite e entraram pela porta principal sem serem formalmente anunciados, como vinha acontecendo com todos os outros convidados que chegavam.

"Sirius Black e Andromeda Black Tonks, os mais recentes pontos chamuscados da tapeçaria Black" – falou Sirius, somente para a prima ouvir, imitando o tom formal que a hostess estava usando para anunciar a chegada dos convidados mais importantes.

_ Não comece, Sirius... – pediu, ainda que rindo da brincadeira do primo.

Quando os dois entraram, a mansão Black já estava lotada com a mais alta sociedade bruxa britânica. A sala de festas, já ampla e imponente, havia sido transformada num luxuoso salão de festa decorado com seda e veludo nas cores preta, verde e prata e tendo ao lado um belíssimo altar com os brasões das famílias Black e Malfoy ao alto.

_ As mesas têm os lugares marcados... – observou Andromeda, ao passar por algumas vazias, constatando que estavam todas nomeadas para convidados que ainda não haviam chegado.

_ Então, a nossa deve ser na lavanderia... – zombou o moreno – porque, na mesa dos Black, com certeza nós não vamos ficar... – falou, apontando para uma enorme mesa retangular próxima ao altar, com os lugares ocupados por membros da família Black e seus relativos cônjuges.

Obviamente, Andromeda não era ingênua a ponto de achar que eles poderiam juntar-se ao restante da família, mas confirmar isso a entristeceu, pois ainda havia dentro dela uma esperança de que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes. Com um fio de desapontamento, ela começou a procurar a mesa na qual ela e Sirius deveriam ficar.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos de busca, pois eram poucas as mesas desocupadas, Sirius encontrou uma que supôs ser a deles. Era pequena, para, no máximo, três ou quatro pessoas, enquanto as outras mesas comportavam, no mínimo, de seis a oito convidados. Localizava-se diametralmente oposta à mesa dos Black e tinha a seguinte inscrição feita na fina e delicada caligrafia inclinada que Andromeda reconheceu pertencer à irmã caçula: "Andy B."

_ Eles realmente não nos querem na festa... – observou Sirius, ao constatar que a mesa não tinha talheres e pratos que indicassem a permanência dos convidados para o banquete após a cerimônia.

_ Isso não importa, não íamos ficar de qualquer jeito... – ela tentou conciliar, sentando-se ansiosa.

A sensação de estar de volta àquela casa era diferente para os dois primos. Andromeda via ali toda a sua família, pais, irmãs, tios e primos. Sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa em fugir para casar-se com Ted, mas, ainda sim, sonhava com o dia em que ela, o marido e a filha poderiam ser aceitos pela família. Para Sirius, a sensação era a oposta: ele desprezava aquela casa e todos que a habitavam. Não sentia falta daquele lugar nem daquela gente. Teria dado tudo para não estar ali e, com certeza, não estaria se não fosse por causa do pedido da prima.

Andromeda olhava ansiosa para todos os lados, admirando a decoração e os convidados. Fazia esporadicamente algum comentário a que o primo respondia de maneira pouco atenciosa. Sirius começava a sentir um leve mal-estar. Aquelas paredes pareciam voltar a sufocá-lo, trazendo a sensação de prisão e impotência que o dominara por tantos anos, e saber que todos aqueles que odiava estavam ali, metros de distância a sua frente, não ajudava em nada.

_ Oh, meu Merlin! Bella está tão linda! – suspirou Andromeda, ao ver a irmã chegar com o marido.

Ao comentário da prima, Sirius mecanicamente levantou os olhos em direção à porta e, odiando-se por isso, acompanhou a entrada lenta e triunfal de Bellatrix Lestrange no salão, assim como todos os presentes. Todas as conversas pareceram cessar, tornando-se murmúrios de exaltação e admiração dirigidos à figura que desfilava imponente e sedutora pelo piso de mármore do salão de festas. E não era sem razão.

Bellatrix estava simplesmente maravilhosa, trajando um esplêndido tomara-que-caia negro, feito de um tecido fino e reluzente que descia marcando suavemente todas as curvas até chegar-lhe os pés. Ostentava jóias caras: no pescoço, um colar de diamantes, nas orelhas, longos pingentes da mais pura prata e um grande bracelete, também de prata lavrada, que cobria praticamente todo o antebraço esquerdo.

Era uma visão, ao mesmo tempo, assustadora e hipnotizante, de que mesmo aqueles que a odiavam profundamente não conseguiam desgrudar os olhos. Com total consciência de ser o centro de todas as atenções, ela sorria satisfeita e seus olhos brilhavam de orgulho e vaidade.

A chegada de Bellatrix provocou em Sirius um impacto maior do que ele poderia supor. Mais de cinco anos já haviam se passado desde a última vez em que ele a vira, desde que ele saíra de casa, _coincidentemente_ na noite de noivado entre a prima e Lestrange. Uma série de lembranças incômodas invadiu a mente do moreno; imagens que voltavam à tona sem serem convidadas e traziam de volta um passado que ele preferia esquecer, apagar da memória.

Como em flashes, ele reviveu cenas em que uma jovem, mas já exuberante, Bellatrix exibia-se em mínimos trajes de verão para um Sirius ainda garoto que espiava atrás da porta; os provocantes desfiles noturnos pelos corredores da mansão enquanto sabia ser observada; os tantos sonhos proibidos com a prima mais velha que inquietavam suas noites adolescentes...

Foram pensamentos e lembranças que deixaram Sirius inquieto e desconfortável. Tantos anos haviam se passado, tantas coisas aconteceram, mas ele ainda sentia aquele estranho assomo de desejo a percorrer-lhe o corpo ao olhar para ela. Quando teve consciência disso, irritou-se profundamente, por sentir-se novamente como um garotinho abismado frente à maravilhosa mulher que era a prima. Irritou-se por tê-la desejado tão intensamente anos atrás e por saber que, apesar de odiá-la tanto, ela ainda era capaz de incutir neles tais sentimentos.

Se Sirius achava sufocante a sensação de estar de volta à mansão dos Black, ela não era nada comparada à sensação de impotência frente ao domínio que Bellatrix parecia exercer sobre ele. Como se a mulher fosse um imã eletrizado, Sirius não conseguia desviar sua atenção de cada mínimo detalhe relacionado a ela. Seguiu-a, com o olhar vidrado, por todo o salão, enquanto ela se dirigia à mesa reservada à família da noiva. Somente quando outras figuras menos agradáveis invadiram seu campo de visão, foi que Sirius conseguiu libertar-se do fascínio causado pela chegada da prima, desviando o olhar quando ela sentou-se entre Walburga e o marido.

Como se a chegada de Bellatrix fosse a permissão que faltava para o início do casamento, assim que a elegante irmã da noiva acomodou-se à mesa dos Black, a característica introdução da marcha nupcial invadiu o salão, dissipando qualquer vestígio de conversas paralelas. Todos os olhos voltaram-se mais uma vez para a porta principal para acompanhar mais uma entrada triunfal. Na frente do cortejo, vinham Lucius e o padrinho, Rabastan Lestrange, seguidos pelos pais do Malfoy e, fechando a fila de maneira imponente, vinham Cygnus e Druella, escoltando a magnífica noiva.

Narcissa estava vestida de forma a fazer inveja a qualquer noiva do mundo. Seu vestido branco tinha o busto inteiramente cravejado de pérolas e brilhantes e descia com linhas um pouco mais espaçadas até a barra. Um colar de pérolas de três voltas enfeitava-lhe o lânguido pescoço e o cabelo vinha preso num complexo penteado que também era enfeitado com uma luxuosa presilha de marfim e pérolas. A maquiagem completa ainda que não apagasse a ansiedade do rosto da loira, destacava ainda mais seus traços finos e elegantes.

Apesar de todas as atenções do salão estarem concentradas nos passos lentos da noiva, Sirius sentia sobre si um olhar pesado e estranho, dando-lhe a incômoda sensação de estar sendo atentamente observado. Ele não desviou os olhos da entrada e acompanhou a chegada do cortejo ao altar, sempre sentindo esta misteriosa presença, que parecia cercá-lo por todos os lados. Num movimento rápido de cabeça, encontrou o pesado e sufocante olhar de Bellatrix, fixo nele.

Desde que adentrara no salão, depois de um rápido olhar ao redor, ela havia percebido a presença inesperada de Sirius no recinto. Percebera também que, assim como todos os outros presentes, ele acompanhara de maneira vidrada sua entrada triunfal. Isto a fez sorrir satisfeita por saber que, mesmo tanto anos passados, ele ainda não conseguia ignorar sua presença.

Porém, mais rápido do que ela esperava, ele havia desviado sua atenção para a chegada de Narcissa, deixando-a levemente desapontada. Enquanto todos admiravam a beleza da noiva, Bellatrix concentrou-se na figura distante do primo e, com interesse, notou as mudanças do moreno, observando atentamente como ele estava diferente do moleque atrevido que ela adorava provocar anos antes. Apesar de ter abandonado a família, a beleza dos Black permanecia fielmente impregnada em Sirius. Em cinco anos, ele deixara de ser apenas um menino bem desenvolvido e transformara-se num homem realmente encantador.

Esta constatação levou Bellatrix a iniciar seu jogo favorito: tentar adivinhar como seria o corpo do homem que olhava, ainda que não tivesse a intenção de conferir pessoalmente. Esta era sua distração mais comum durante as entediantes festas e reuniões sociais a que era obrigada a ir: ela escolhia um homem entre os presentes (muitas vezes um desconhecido, mas sempre o mais bonito entre todos) e punha-se a observá-lo atentamente por toda a noite, tentando decifrar os segredos que as muitas camadas de roupas tentavam esconder, e, quando o escolhido tinha a sorte de corresponder às suas altas expectativas, não era raro ele ser muito bem recompensado por isso.

Bellatrix começou pelo tronco do rapaz, já que as pernas, sua parte favorita, estavam escondidas sob a toalha da mesa. O corte perfeito do blazer entreaberto dava destaque aos seus ombros largos e deixava supor um tronco bem definido, provavelmente um peito largo e trabalhado... Pelo que Bellatrix se lembrava, Sirius sempre fora atlético; será que ainda teria o abdômen "tanquinho" que ela certa vez vislumbrara por uma camisa entreaberta anos antes?

Impossibilitada de ver a parte de baixo, que era o que realmente interessava ao jogo, ela foi forçada pela curiosidade a subir o olhar. Deu pouca atenção ao pescoço alvo e fixou sua atenção no rosto do rapaz, que ganhara, com os anos, uma definição máscula, mas sem perder o toque maroto que sempre lhe fora característico...

Tarde demais, Bellatrix percebeu que talvez estivesse sendo pouco discreta em sua "avaliação". Antes que ela pudesse disfarçar, Sirius desviou sua atenção do cortejo que levava os noivos até o altar e surpreendeu o olhar da prima sobre si. Um calafrio estranho percorreu a espinha de Bellatrix e, mesmo se quisesse, ela não conseguiria interromper o contato visual estabelecido.

Sirius a encarava desafiador, sustentando o olhar da prima e retribuindo-o com ainda mais profundidade. Parecia haver se estabelecido uma estranha ligação entre o enigmático negro dos olhos de Bellatrix e o cinza prateado dos de Sirius. Uma ligação que eliminava os demais presentes, como se os dois fossem as únicas criaturas vivas do salão. Nada mais parecia importar, a não ser manter fixo o contato visual, e havia uma sensação extremamente incômoda e inadmissível na simples intenção de rompê-lo.

Enquanto isso, a cerimônia parecia prestes a começar. De fato, algumas palavras pareciam estar sendo ditas, mas isso também não importava. Sirius e Bellatrix travavam uma batalha silenciosa e nenhum dos dois parecia estar propenso a desistir dela, como se romper o fio imaginário que os unia fosse a mais impensada das atitudes. Após recuperar-se da sensação de incômodo devido ao flagra, Bellatrix fitava Sirius com tanta intensidade que parecia nunca tê-lo visto antes.

Sirius retribuía em profundidade o olhar. Rebelde e desafiador como só ele era capaz de fazê-lo, demorou a reconhecer o brilho estranho e enigmático presente nas íris negras da prima. Ele precisou de mais alguns instantes para, enfim, desvendar seu significado. Há tempos já se acostumara a receber olhares como aqueles; desde seus anos de adolescente, sempre tivera fervorosas admiradoras, mas nunca imaginou encontrar um calor como aquele dentro de olhos sempre tão frios como os de Bellatrix.

Uma monótona voz chegava indistintamente aos ouvidos de ambos, mas eles continuavam a ignorar tudo que os cercava. Bellatrix ainda examinava cada centímetro de Sirius que seus olhos conseguiam alcançar, sem nem ao mesmo importar-se com a presença do marido e da tia logo ao lado. Sirius, consciente do significado de tal olhar, sentiu-se inundado por uma onda de antigos sentimentos relacionados à prima. Voltavam à tona, mais uma vez, o desejo irracional por aquela figura tão presente em sua memória anos antes, mas agora o brilho nos olhos de Bellatrix denunciava que tais sentimentos eram recíprocos.

O tempo parecia ter parado em volta deles e, somente quando todos os convidados do salão se levantaram, Sirius e Bellatrix perceberam que a cerimônia estava chegando ao fim. Um silêncio solene indicava o auge da celebração: a união sanguínea que selava não apenas o casamento de duas pessoas que se amavam, mas a união de dois dos _sangues-puros_.

Bellatrix foi a primeira a romper o contato visual, passando a fitar atentamente o altar. Sirius continuou olhando para ela, confuso e sem entender como ela conseguira fazer aquilo. Num momento, olhava-o com tanta intensidade que ele fora capaz de _sentir_ seu olhar, aquele brilho estranho presente em olhos que ele nunca pensou serem capazes de possuir tamanha profundidade e, um segundo depois, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que teria sido aquilo? Por que ela teria passado tanto tempo a fitá-lo, quando, aparentemente, não se importava com sua existência?

A voz do celebrante, que parecera a Sirius monótona e distante durante toda a cerimônia, ecoou forte pelo salão, conclamando todos os presentes a tornarem-se testemunhas da união entre Lucius e Narcissa. Em uma de suas mãos, havia um punhal prateado e, na outra, um cálice dourado, objetos que brilhavam emitindo uma intensa onda de luz e magia.

Ainda sob o silêncio de todos no salão, o celebrante ofereceu punhal a Lucius e o cálice a Narcissa. Ambos aceitaram prontamente. Lucius tomou o punhal em uma das mãos e o pressionou levemente contra a ponta de um dos dedos de Narcissa, deixando escorrer duas gotas do sangue da loira para dentro do cálice que ela segurava. Um instante depois, o cálice se iluminou ainda mais, emitindo uma intensa luz verde, como confirmação da pureza do sangue ali derramado, levando a uma breve comemoração de todos os presentes.

_ Eu adoraria ver o cálice do Malfoy ficar vermelho... – murmurou Andromeda ao pé do ouvido de Sirius, tirando-o finalmente do estado de semi-transe em que ele permanecera durante toda a cerimônia.

_ Ia ser um verdadeiro escândalo... – respondeu Sirius, também num sussurro, tentando abandonar de vez os pensamentos sobre Bellatrix.

_ Oh, que pena! Não foi dessa vez que um mud-blood entrou para a árvore genealógica dos Black – completou ela, com um leve suspiro irônico, quando Narcissa perfurou o dedo de Lucius e o cálice emitiu novamente sua luz verde, atestando a pureza do sangue de Malfoy.

_ E depois eu é que sou sarcástico... – alfinetou, com um leve sorriso para a prima.

_ Acho que é a convivência com você... – retrucou Andrômeda, com outro sorriso.

Novamente a voz do celebrante ecoou forte pelo salão, com mais algumas palavras de exaltação da pureza das duas famílias e, então, estava terminado. Lucius e Narcissa estavam indissoluvelmente unidos, não pelo amor ou qualquer outro sentimento que pudesse levar duas pessoas a se casarem, mas sim por um pacto que garantiria a pureza do sangue de suas famílias por, pelo menos, mais uma geração.

Com um gesto de varinha, o imponente altar se dissolveu e, em seu lugar, apareceram duas imensas e magníficas fontes cristalinas. De uma delas vertia um líquido dourado, com certeza a mais cara champagne oferecida pelos Malfoy, enquanto da outra jorrava o mais doce e rubro vinho, marca registrada dos Black.

_ Toujours Pur!! – finalizou o celebrante, entregando a Narcissa uma taça de champagne e a Lucius uma de vinho, para marcar a união das duas famílias, dando, assim, início a festa.

_ Toujours Pur! - bradaram os convidados, em resposta ao brinde proposto, e, entre todos os presentes, as vozes das famílias dos noivos ecoaram ainda mais fortes.

_ Uma baboseira sem tamanho... – resmungou Sirius irritado, ao ver como a exaltação à pureza, da parte da família, havia afetado Andromeda – vamos embora agora? – perguntou, querendo sair da mansão o mais rápido possível.

_ Eu gostaria de falar com a Cissy antes de ir... – falou Andromeda, praticamente suplicando – podemos esperar mais um pouco?

Sirius soltou um suspiro irritado, mas acabou assentindo. Todos os convidados agora tornaram a sentar em seus lugares para esperar a passagem dos noivos por suas mesas para receber os cumprimentos. A julgar pelo caminho traçado pelos noivos, que começaram pela mesa dos Malfoy e depois seguiram para mesa dos Black, Lucius e Narcissa não chegariam tão cedo à mesa deles.


	3. III

**Capítulo III: Descoberta**

_ Eu gostaria de falar com a Cissy antes de ir... – falou Andromeda, praticamente suplicando – podemos esperar mais um pouco?

Sirius soltou um suspiro irritado, mas acabou assentindo. Todos os convidados agora tornaram a sentar em seus lugares para esperar a passagem dos noivos por suas mesas para receber os cumprimentos. A julgar pelo caminho traçado pelos noivos, que começaram pela mesa dos Malfoy e depois seguiram para mesa dos Black, Lucius e Narcissa não chegariam tão cedo à mesa deles.

Sirius e Andrômeda continuaram sentados em sua mesa isolada. Ela parecia cada vez mais ansiosa a observar a irmã caminhar pelo salão com o marido, parando por longos minutos nas mesas das famílias mais nobres e ricas de toda a Grã-Bretanha. Sirius estava estranhamente inquieto: a noite estava sendo realmente esquisita e tudo o que ele gostaria era pegar Andromeda pelo braço e sair com ela dali o mais rápido possível.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ansiosa Andromeda ficava. Com um rápido e cada vez mais irritado olhar no salão, Sirius considerou que a chance de Narcissa chegar à mesa deles antes do final da noite parecia ser a mesma de ele ser convidado a juntar-se à mesa dos Black. Minutos depois, Narcissa estava tão distante que ele precisou se corrigir: agora, seria necessário que Orion e Walburga pedissem, _pessoalmente_, para que ele se sentasse entre eles. E, então, receber dos pais amados um carinhoso cafuné.

Seu cérebro ainda parecia não conseguir raciocinar direito sobre tudo o que havia acontecido e, antes que ele terminasse de calcular o quão surreal tudo parecia, novamente aquela estranha presença o cercou. Que raios poderia ser aquilo? Por que é que _ela_ estava fazendo aquilo? Não houve dúvida: mais um rápido olhar pelo salão e lá estava Bellatrix, com seus olhos negros e enigmáticos fixados nele. O que ela pretendia com aquilo? Deixá-lo louco, provavelmente! Primeiro, olhava-o como se quisesse devorá-lo, mas, segundos depois, importava-se menos com a sua presença do que com a de um simples inseto inoportuno. E agora punha-se novamente a admirá-lo?

Sirius levantou-se irritado e, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de explicar coisa alguma a Andromeda, rumou a passos firmes em direção às fontes de bebidas. Se existia alguém ali que ainda não tinha notado sua inusitada presença, certamente agora o tinha feito, fato com o qual ele não se importou nenhum pouco. Seus passos firmes e irritados foram observados por muitos olhares, alguns curiosos, outros reprovadores, mas nenhum deles incomodava mais o moreno do que a consciência da sufocante pressão feita pelo pesado olhar de Bellatrix, que ele sabia estar acompanhando cada um dos seus movimentos.

Cada vez mais confuso com todo o desenrolar da noite, Sirius permaneceu parado entre as duas fontes, hesitando ao pegar uma das taças de cristal que estavam cuidadosamente empilhadas, e irritou-se mais uma vez. Desde que saíra da casa dos pais para viver com os Potter, ele nunca mais provara um vinho tão bom quanto o guardado na adega dos Black. Chegou a estar prestes a servir-se, mas, de alguma maneira, aquele vinho pareceu relembrá-lo de tudo que aquela maldita família representava. Servir-se dele pareceu tão despropositado que ele não chegou a mergulhar a taça no líquido rubro que vertia da fonte. Já bastava de lembranças inconvenientes por uma noite...

A champagne dos Malfoy não parecia tão saborosa, mas Sirius cogitou servir-se dela só para ter algo para beber. Se ao menos servissem logo o firewhisky, ele não precisaria se preocupar em ir embora tão cedo, mas não havia sequer um maldito garçom por perto... A tentativa de se decidir por qual bebida tomar foi rapidamente abandonada quando Sirius sentiu aumentar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, a sensação sufocante gerada pela presença de Bellatrix.

Sem precisar olhar para ela, Sirius soube que a prima estava vindo em sua direção. Como se alguém tivesse lançado um feitiço de isolamento acústico no salão, tudo o que ele conseguia ouvir era o barulho ritmado dos saltos de Bellatrix, se aproximando lentamente pelo salão, até parar à sua frente. Ele havia percebido sua aproximação, mas não chegou a encará-la, apenas sentia sua presença, agora verdadeiramente próxima. Ele sabia que ela ainda o olhava daquela maneira estranha e irritante que conseguia, ao mesmo tempo, deixá-lo louco de ódio _e de desejo_.

Em poucos segundos, eles estavam separados apenas pela fonte de vinho. Sirius, por algum motivo que ele simplesmente desconhecia, não foi capaz de encará-la. Ele não conseguia entender. Não sabia por que não saía dali, levando consigo Andromeda. Tudo o que mais queria não era exatamente ir para fora daquela maldita casa, para longe daquela maldita família _o mais rápido possível_?

Ela estava ali, à sua frente. Ele poderia dizer todos os desaforos que pretendia, tirar satisfações sobre toda aquela loucura, mas era como se ele soubesse que deveria esperar. Se ela tinha vindo até ali, era porque _ela_ tinha algo a dizer. Então ele apenas esperou, parado, confuso e irritado, fitando minúsculas bolhas de vinho que se formavam na parte debaixo da fonte.

_ Como ousa de pisar novamente nesta casa? – começou Bellatrix, medindo, com olhos brilhantes de cobiça, cada centímetro do moreno à sua frente, enquanto fingia estar experimentando uma taça de vinho, que não chegou penetrar-lhe os lábios.

Enfim, ele estava certo, ela tinha mesmo algo a dizer, mas não era isso que Sirius esperava ouvir. Porém, ao perceber que a prima o encarava tão intensamente por trás da cascata de líquido bordô que os separava, Sirius sentiu um arroubo de desejo perpassar fortemente pelo seu corpo quando a viu levando aos lábios também vermelhos duas gotas do vinho rubro que escorreram da taça em direção à sua mão alva. Sirius emudeceu ao contemplar a morena diante de si, lembrando-se, involuntária e irritantemente, das muitas vezes em que ela o provocara, anos atrás.

_ Andy me obrigou a vir. Ela ainda acredita que Narcissa tenha "salvação", o que, visto o homem com quem se casou, é bem pouco provável... – ele respondeu, de maneira seca e sarcástica, pela primeira vez erguendo os olhos em direção à prima e tentando fortemente ignorar todo o fluxo de sentimentos que o invadia.

Bellatrix sentiu uma onda de satisfação inundar-lhe o corpo, ao constatar os efeitos que seus poucos gestos causaram no homem à sua frente. Para ela, não havia nada mais saboroso que este doce momento de sedução e a sensação da conquista. A consciência de ser desejada por praticamente todos os homens daquela festa e, possivelmente, por todos os que a conheciam dava a ela uma imponência e sensualidade ainda maior.

_ Mas, certamente, você não precisaria ter ficado para a festa... – continuou provocante, tirando, subitamente, Sirius do "transe" em que o moreno se encontrava.

Depois de um segundo para recuperação dos pensamentos, enquanto Sirius desviava seus olhos do decote que Bellatrix circundava de maneira casual, passando levemente os dedos pelo tecido, ele deixou escapar dos lábios um som indefinido, uma inusitada mistura de gargalhada e latido, por entre o sorriso ladino e irônico.

_ Minha presença te incomoda tanto assim? É por isso que não consegue parar de olhar para mim, _Bellatrix_? – perguntou o moreno, ampliando ainda mais o sorriso, o que, por um momento, chegou a desconcertá-la.

Os lábios do moreno sorriam com aparente deboche, mas os olhos brilhavam com um sentimento diferente. Embora não visse Sirius há muito tempo, Bellatrix tinha experiência suficiente com homens para reconhecer aquele brilho. Era assim que todos a olhavam, num misto de desejo e cobiça, às vezes acompanhado de admiração, às vezes de condenação. Jovens e velhos, casados ou solteiros, parentes ou desconhecidos, ela estava acostumada a ter todos a seus pés.

Bellatrix sorriu satisfeita ao ver que como o primo não era diferente. Ele podia se considerar diferente, rebelde ou qualquer outra bobagem que quisesse, mas ela via, dentro daqueles olhos prateados, o mesmo brilho luxurioso que ela sabia ser reservado somente para si. Fora assim quando ela desfilava pelo corredor da mansão dos Black, a certeza de que ele a observava, durante os muitos verões que passou lá. E era assim agora. Ela _sabia _que ele a desejava.

A despeito do que transparecia pelos olhos, Sirius ainda sorria de maneira casual e interrogativa, podendo-se até supor que o fazia com certa indiferença, caso não tivesse Bellatrix diante de si. Antes que a mulher pudesse responder a pergunta feita, uma movimentação inquieta ao longe se fez notar. Desviando os olhos de Sirius, ela percebeu a aproximação do marido, que vinha em sua direção a passos largos e decididos, fazendo retinir o barulho dos duros saltos do sapato caro pelo salão.

_ Acho que já se serviu o suficiente deste vinho, _querida_... - falou Rodolphus, parecendo muito irritado, tocando-lhe o braço com certa rispidez, na intenção de conduzi-la de volta pelo salão e ignorando completamente a presença de Sirius ali.

Com um movimento curto, porém brusco, Bellatrix libertou braço do aperto que o marido tentava lhe dar. Olhou desafiante para ele, como se o avisasse para não se atrever a tocá-la novamente, recusando-se a mover qualquer outro centímetro na direção que ele pretendia levá-la.

_ Sua tia a espera em nossa mesa, diz que quer falar-lhe sobre algo importante... – insistiu, de maneira ainda mais visivelmente irritada, provavelmente por ter que dizer isso na frente de Sirius, e indicando ao longe uma mesa em que a distinta senhora Black os olhava severamente.

_ Então vou levar uma taça de vinho para _titia Walburga_... – falou, num inconfundível tom de deboche, virando-se para olhar diretamente para Sirius com o triunfo estampado no rosto – certamente ela quer me falar sobre a herança, agora que Regulus está morto... Afinal, ela não tem mais filhos... – completou, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo, sem demonstrar nenhum incômodo com a situação.

Sem pressa alguma, ela encheu mais uma taça na cascata de vinho tinto, enquanto sentia Sirius e o marido travarem uma silenciosa batalha de olhares furiosos que lançavam um ao outro. Com toda a sua graça e delicadeza, ela se virou sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, distanciando-se da fonte e cruzando o salão de maneira imponente, as taças seguras nas mãos, em direção à mesa na qual a mãe de Sirius a esperava.

Rodolphus a seguiu rapidamente. Parecia estar prestes a lhe dizer algo, mas limitou-se a acompanhá-la pelo salão. Sirius permaneceu imóvel por um instante; até então, não sabia da morte do irmão, mas a notícia não o atingira em nada e, muito menos, o fato de saber que a mãe não o considerava mais como filho. Aliás, isso era para ele um grande alívio. Há muito tempo o que acontecia naquela família não lhe dizia respeito e nem lhe interessava.

Com exceção de Andy, é claro! Ao pensar na outra prima, como se um balde de água fria caísse em sua cabeça, ele se deu conta de sua demora. Andromeda deveria estar sozinha à mesa, olhando, deprimida, os demais membros da família Black a ignorarem, como sempre faziam desde que ela havia saído de casa para casar-se com Ted Tonks.

Com rapidez e até um pouco de rispidez, Sirius encheu uma taça de vinho, na tentativa de justificar sua ausência, e seguiu de volta para a mesa em que a prima esperava. Mas ela não estava sozinha nem deprimida. Narcissa, ainda trajando seu glamouroso vestido de noiva, fazia companhia a ela e as duas riam, cúmplices. Com carinho, Andromeda ajeitava uma mecha loira que escorregara do complexo penteado da irmã caçula, enquanto a noiva lhe segurava a outra mão entre a suas de maneira terna.

_ Fico muito feliz que você tenha vindo... – falou a loira, num tom de voz fraco, como se dissesse um segredo que mais ninguém devesse escutar – Ter você e Bella hoje aqui... nós três juntas... apesar de tudo que aconteceu... – suspirou, sem precisar continuar a frase.

_ "Juntas"? - desdenhou Sirius, ao se jogar displicentemente em uma cadeira ao lado de Andromeda, colocando os pés na cadeira ao lado e quase sujando o vestido de Narcissa com as solas dos sapatos - Não sei bem se Lucius arrastar você como um troféu caro para fazer inveja aos amigos pelo salão... – falou, indicando a loira com um gesto – Bellatrix discutir com Walburga sobre como as duas vão gastar a minha parte da herança... – continuou, apontando agora para a mesa na qual a mãe e outra prima conversavam, no lado oposto do salão – enquanto Andy fica aqui, isolada nesta mesa, como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa, signifique propriamente "juntas"...

_ Sirius, por favor... – censurou Andromeda.

_ Muito bem... – falou Narcissa, levantando-se graciosamente e ajeitando uma das dobras do vestido – Acho que, agora que sua _companhia_ voltou, eu posso continuar a "ser arrastada como um troféu caro" pelo meu marido... – falou sem muito entusiasmo, dando um leve beijo na irmã e se afastando.

_ "Um troféu caro" foi o jeito que você achou para dizer o quanto ela está linda? – perguntou Andromeda, irônica.

_ Não. – respondeu simplesmente colocando a taça com o vinho intocado sobre a mesa – É apenas um fato. Você é a única que se casou por amor, Andy, suas irmãs se casaram por poder ou dinheiro...

_ Toujours Pur... – ela murmurou simplesmente, com um suspiro, voltando seu olhar para a mesa dos parentes e vendo Bellatrix se afastar com o marido – O que foi que Bella lhe disse quando vocês se encontraram na fonte? – perguntou, subitamente.

_ Bellatrix?! Por que você acha que ela se daria ao trabalho de falar comigo? – ele mentiu de maneira debochada, fazendo a prima solta uma pequena risada triste.

_ Certo... acho que sonhei, então... – cedeu, começando a parecer deprimida - Acho que já podemos ir embora, Sirius... – falou, olhando saudosa para o majestoso salão.

_ Não posso acreditar que você sente mesmo saudades desse lugar! – protestou, notando a nostalgia que fazia os olhos da prima brilharem.

_ Eles são a nossa família, Sirius... – suspirou, sabendo o que viria em resposta.

_ Não, Andy... eles são os Black, um monte de gente com o mesmo sobrenome! "Família" é o que você e Ted têm, principalmente agora com a Nimphadora...

_ Eu sei... – concordou, cabisbaixa – e é neles que eu tenho que pensar agora... vamos?

_ Vamos. Eu não agüento mais esse lugar! – ele apressou-se em tomar o braço da prima e conduzi-la para fora do salão.

Embora muitas famílias presentes na festa estivessem aproveitando a oportunidade para mostrar e ostentar o máximo de riqueza e poder possível, chegando em carruagens mais e mais luxuosas, como numa disputa velada e indireta pelo status, ainda sim, havia uma pequena área reservada para aparatação, já que alguns poucos convidados tinham chegado dessa forma. Sirius e Andromeda caminharam lentamente até lá e se prepararam para partir.

_ Você vai para casa? – perguntou Andromeda.

_ Prefiro ir direto para meu apartamento... – respondeu – quero dormir e acordar achando que nunca estive aqui, que foi só mais um pesadelo terrível...

_ Não foi tão ruim assim... – censurou a morena.

_ É claro que foi... – retrucou – você me deve anos e anos de favores prestados por esta noite!

_ Certo, eu concordo! – ela cedeu, brincando - venha almoçar com a gente amanhã, aposto que desde que você saiu da casa dos Potter só tem comido porcarias por ai...

_ Aceito seu convite, senhora Tonks... – ele sorriu maroto – nos vemos amanhã, então... – despediu-se, beijando a bochecha da prima.

Andromeda deu mais alguns passos dentro da área de aparatação, concentrou-se por alguns segundos e sumiu com um leve estalido. Sirius se preparou para fazer o mesmo, mas som de vozes discutindo veementemente perto dali chamou sua atenção. Dando a volta, pela lateral mais afastada da casa e prestes a curvar a esquina, ele pôde distinguir quem eram os donos das vozes furiosas.

_ Estou lhe avisando, Bellatrix... – Rodolphus parecia rugir – não se atreva a me insultar desta maneira...

_ Não cabe a você escolher a maneira com que devo lhe insultar, meu querido marido... – vociferou, sarcástica.

_ Eu sei de seus casos, dos brinquedinhos que você encontra por aí... – rosnava o marido entre os dentes – mas não admito que você se aproxime daquele moleque traidor!

_ Como você mesmo diz, meu bem, eles são _meus_ brinquedinhos, portanto eu os escolho... – retrucou – mas quanto a isso não se preocupe... meu adorável priminho não está nos meus planos... – enfatizou a morena rudemente, dando as costas ao marido e voltando para dentro do salão.

Rodolphus acompanhou com um olhar furioso o andar da esposa, bufou irritado, deu um soco no parapeito da varanda onde estava e também entrou no salão. O silêncio onde antes havia gritos incomodou Sirius, deixando-o impaciente. As palavras ditas entraram-lhe pelos ouvidos, mas pareciam demorar ainda alguns segundos para fazer sentido. "Bellatrix trai Lestrange? E ele sabe?" Se não fosse tão estranho, talvez ele até tivesse rido da situação, mas outro pensamento o acometeu. "Lestrange não admite que ela o traia _comigo_! Ele a proibiu de fazer isso!"

Sirius conhecia Bellatrix havia tempo suficiente para saber que o marido da prima cometera um grande erro. Era óbvio que ela havia demonstrado um certo "interesse" nele, e o tinha deixado bem claro por conta dos longos olhares durante a cerimônia e da provocação ao pé da fonte, mas o fato de Rodolphus tê-la proibido certamente faria com que ela levasse as coisas para um outro nível. Um sentimento estranho preencheu o moreno. Algo dentro dele dizia-lhe que, depois disso, ele decididamente _passara a estar nos planos dela_.

Era a chance que ele secretamente esperou por anos, tão secretamente não ousava admitir nem para os amigos. Quantos verões James o convidara para passar na mansão dos Potter e ele recusara na simples esperança de ver Bellatrix em seus desfiles pela casa ou observá-la furtivamente pela fechadura ou pela porta entreaberta? Agora tinha chegado o seu momento, sua vez de saciar um dos desejos mais antigos de sua adolescência.

Ele não era mais o "pivete" que ela tantas vezes enxotara quarto afora quando se cansava de provocá-lo. Sirius agora era um homem quase tão desejado quanto a própria Bellatrix e sabia do seu potencial. Com a estratégia certa, ele também poderia jogar o jogo que Bellatrix propunha. E o melhor de tudo era que certamente poderia vencê-lo. Como prêmio, o sabor da vingança sobre aquela que lhe atormentou os sonhos na puberdade, somado ao da humilhação imposta ao homem que ousou proibir algo a Bellatrix Black.

Discretamente, Sirius voltou ao salão. O momento não poderia ser mais perfeito, pois todos os convidados estavam acompanhando a valsa dos noivos. Mas como encontrar Bellatrix ali? Como mostrar-se a ela sem que os demais convidados o vissem? Como... Antes que ele pudesse pensar mais a respeito, sentiu como se uma flecha lhe tivesse perfurado a nuca. Sentiu novamente aquela presença crescente que o cercava por todos os lados e sorriu, internamente satisfeito, ao constatar que não havia mais necessidade de procurá-la.

Como passos lentos, ele esgueirou-se pelas laterais do salão, de maneira a realmente não ser visto por mais ninguém. Ainda sentindo sobre si o peso do olhar de Bellatrix, começou a subir as escadas que levavam ao andar superior da mansão dos Black. Galgou rapidamente os degraus existentes, parando apenas no patamar do meio para um rápido olhar panorâmico do salão. Ninguém parecia interessado em observar nada além dos recém-casados, que deslizavam suavemente pelo mármore caro. Ninguém exceto Bellatrix, que acompanhava, incrédula, cada movimento do moreno, escada acima.

O que ele ainda estaria fazendo ali? Por que havia voltado depois de todos terem visto que ele deixou a Mansão na companhia de Andromeda? Ainda não acreditando em tamanha ousadia, ela o viu parar calmamente no patamar do meio e virar-se. Por um momento, Bellatrix achou que ele havia percebido que ela o observava e esperou que ele retrocedesse, acuado e constrangido por ter sido flagrado num tão ato impróprio. Mas ele continuou a subida, sem nem ao menos demonstrar ter notado Bellatrix. Parecia apenas querer se certificar de que ninguém o seguia, antes de finalmente desaparecer no topo da escada.

Por que, diabos, ninguém o impedia de subir?! Indignada, Bellatrix constatou que os demais presentes no salão continuavam alheios ao estranho acontecimento. Narcissa agora dançava com o sogro, enquanto Lucius chamava Druella para a valsa. Outros casais já haviam se formado e muitos valsavam glamourosamente pelo salão. Vendo que mais ninguém tinha conhecimento da permanência do indesejável parente na casa, ela decidiu que era seu dever ir averiguar o que ele poderia estar tramando no andar de cima da mansão.

Ao chegar ao patamar superior, ainda com o olhar de Bellatrix sobre si, Sirius rumou diretamente para seu antigo quarto. Ele não tinha certeza de como nem por que, mas sabia que seria ali o primeiro lugar que a prima o procuraria. Ao entrar, mais uma onda nostálgica o preencheu. A luz prateada do luar entrava pelas janelas entreabertas e deixava ver que o recinto encontrava-se exatamente da maneira como ele o havia deixado.

As paredes ainda estavam decoradas de carmim e dourado, ao contrário do restante da casa, onde o preto, o verde e o prata imperavam. Nas paredes, além das diversas fotos de modelos muggle de biquíni, permanecia o antigo retrato no qual os quatro Marauders acenavam alegres. A visão fez Sirius se orgulhar de seu feitiço adesivo permanente, pois certamente Walburga deveria ter tentado "redecorar" o ambiente, na intenção de apagar todo o qualquer vestígio de sua antiga existência ali.

O moreno rumou diretamente para a janela entreaberta, pela qual a lua invadia seu antigo quarto. Ele não podia negar que, embora detestasse a casa dos pais mais do que tudo, sempre adorara a vista da janela de seu quarto. De fato, aquele cômodo era a única parte da casa na qual ele tinha algum sossego e, nos anos de aflição, fora aquela janela que lhe mostrara que havia um mundo diferente lá fora, sempre lhe dando esperanças de que, por pior que fosse tudo o que ele passava ali, ainda havia uma saída...

Os devaneios nostálgicos de Sirius foram interrompidos por uma respiração forte e entrecortada vinda da porta. Pelo reflexo no vidro escurecido, ele viu Bellatrix parada, estática, debaixo do umbral de madeira de lei e, mais uma vez, um assomo de desejo percorreu seu corpo. Ele estava certo: ela viera.


	4. IV

**Capítulo IV: Provocações**

Os devaneios nostálgicos de Sirius foram interrompidos por uma respiração forte e entrecortada vinda da porta. Pelo reflexo no vidro escurecido, ele viu Bellatrix parada, estática, debaixo do umbral de madeira de lei e, mais uma vez, um assomo de desejo percorreu seu corpo. Ele estava certo: ela viera.

Embora fosse certo que ninguém teria notado sua ausência tão cedo, Bellatrix parecia dominada por uma estranha e incômoda sensação. Ela ainda tentava convencer-se de que estava certa em impedir Sirius de fazer o que quer que ele estivesse pretendendo, mas uma ínfima parte dentro dela sabia que haviam mais motivos para ambos estarem ali, encarando-se pelo reflexo da janela, do que sua razão conseguia distinguir.

_ Me seguindo, Bellatrix? – perguntou Sirius num tom de voz baixo, virando-se para a porta e cravando seus olhos brilhantes na prima. Ela não respondeu; limitou-se apenas a continuar a olhá-lo. - Sabe, Bella... eu sei que eu sou gostoso mas, felizmente para mim, olhar não tira pedaço... – continuou, ainda num tom de voz lento e arrastado, depois do silêncio dela como resposta – mas será que você poderia, _por favor_, parar de me olhar desse jeito? Caso contrário, alguém pode acabar percebendo que você está louquinha por mim...

Bellatrix riu. Uma leve, porém sinistra, gargalhada que lhe inundou os olhos negros com um brilho sem igual. Os cantos de seus lábios subiram quase imperceptivelmente, formando um sorriso tão irônico e ladino quanto o que Sirius havia lhe dirigido na fonte. Não podia negar que aquela provocação petulante a atraía ainda mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

_ Ah, Sirius... não se dê tanta importância assim... – advertiu, recuperando toda sua pose característica – como todos estão ocupados vendo Narcissa e Lucius dançarem, eu só vim garantir que você não vai sair desta casa com nada que não lhe pertença...

_ Oh, é mesmo! – Sirius exclamou, com extrema ironia – agora esta casa é sua, certo? Enquanto Walburga e Orion ainda ocuparem quarto principal, você pretende ficar com o meu? Afinal, este é o segundo maior cômodo da casa...

_ Há muito tempo este não é mais o seu quarto... – continuou, de maneira cada vez mais ameaçadora, com o brilho dos olhos iluminando também o rosto, no qual trazia um sorriso verdadeiramente inquietante – já faz muitos anos que nada mais aqui pertence a você...

_ Não é o que parece... – retrucou Sirius, com um sorriso sarcástico, abrindo os braços e indicando as paredes e seus antigos objetos pessoais, todos exatamente como ele havia deixado.

_ Nem tudo é o que parece... As paredes podem ainda ter esta horrível combinação de cores que você tão orgulhosamente ostentava, mas nada mais aqui é seu... nem mesmo esta foto _tão linda_ dos seus amiguinhos... A propósito, como vai seu amigo lobisomem? – provocou, ferinamente – Alguém do Ministério já foi amordaçá-lo? Ouvi dizer que ele anda com sérios problemas para conseguir um emprego...

Agora foi a vez de Sirius não responder. Ele apenas a encarou, com os olhos faiscando. Ela sabia estava trilhando um caminho perigoso ao mexer com os amigos, que eram, sem dúvida, o ponto mais sensível do moreno, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar. Vendo-o sem resposta, sorriu ainda mais satisfeita e continuou:

_ Ok, só para mostrar como eu sou boa e generosa, vou abrir uma exceção. Caso você ainda esteja na puberdade, pode levar estas fotos horríveis... – provocou, indicando as fotos das modelos de biquíni na parede.

_ Acho que está mais do que óbvio que eu não estou mais na puberdade – retrucou – mas você com certeza já percebeu isso, não é mesmo _Bella_? Depois de todo o tempo que passou me observando hoje...

Ela riu novamente e Sirius se perguntou quantos tipos diferentes de sorrisos aquela mulher poderia ter, porque este era ainda mais provocante do que os outros. Os olhos dele faiscaram ainda mais: ele estava definitivamente irritado. Ela estava passando dos limites ao provocá-lo daquela maneira e ele não sabia o que era mais tentadoramente perigoso: lançar nela uma azaração bem ruim ou agarrá-la de uma vez e acabar com aquele jogo.

_ Duas opções interessantes, não é mesmo? – completou, olhando de maneira significativa para o moreno – ambas muito perigosas, mas, ainda sim, bastante interessantes...

_ Não sabia que você era uma Legilimens... – concluiu, com um indisfarçável toque de surpresa na voz.

_ Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, _Sirius..._ – ela pronunciou o nome dele num sussurro sensual, que fez todos os sentidos do moreno se aguçarem. Saciar apenas a visão parecia não mais ser suficiente. Agora ele queria sentir mais de perto o cheiro dela, sentir a textura de sua pele, saboreá-la...

Era óbvio que ambos estavam prontos para levar aquele jogo para a próxima fase, na qual as provocações atingiriam um outro nível e ninguém conseguiria sair ileso. As coisas caminhavam rapidamente e, se num momento, Sirius sentia-se irritado e incomodado diante de uma presença tão marcante e sedutora como a de Bellatrix, em outro, a sensação de ser intensamente desejado por uma mulher era algo que ele conhecia bem e sabia como lidar com ela, usando-a a seu favor.

_ De fato... – cedeu – mas também há muitas coisas que eu _sei_... – frisou, abrindo o sorriso que era reservado apenas para os momentos de suas conquistas mais especiais.

Um sorriso irônico e enigmático era uma das características mais marcantes da família Black, e cada um dos seus membros sabia como melhor fazer uso dele. Sirius, naquele momento, usava o seu, aproximando-se a passos largos e decididos de Bellatrix, ainda próxima a porta, parando a centímetros antes de tocá-la, o que a fez soltar um pequeno, mas denunciador, suspiro de decepção pela interrupção.

_ Tsc, tsc... Bella... – ele não resistiu em provocá-la ainda mais. Queria revidar por todos os anos em que ela o provocara, queria ver os olhos dela suplicando por ele e, mesmo que todo o seu corpo estivesse implorando por aquele contato, ele não cederia primeiro – você acha mesmo que eu iria cair nesse seu joguinho? Por mais que me agrade a idéia de saber que você faz de corno o idiota do Lestrange... – ele não continuou porque ela o calou com um tapa estalado no rosto.

_ C-como ousa? – rosnou, fazendo Sirius sorrir satisfeito, sem ter certeza de qual "ousadia" merecera o tapa: se era chamar o marido da prima de corno ou de usar contra ela suas próprias armas de sedução.

_ Poupe-me dessa falsa indignação, Bellatrix! – sua voz soou forte pelo quarto, demonstrando que ele não estava para brincadeiras – É fato conhecido por todos que você o trai, mas aposto que hoje você pensou ter achado um desafio maior, certo? Eu poderia até apostar que ele a proibiu disto... – provocou, com plena consciência de que lembrá-la da proibição do marido colocaria ainda mais lenha naquele caldeirão fervente em que ambos estavam – Quantos pontos eu valho nesse seu joguinho infantil? Muitos, com certeza, não é?

Pela expressão de Bellatrix, parecia que ele tinha posto o dedo em uma ferida aberta e dolorida. Ela o olhava, ligeiramente pálida, mas com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas devido à raiva crescente. Estava surpresa com a sucessão de fatos e a inversão de papéis, mas não disse nada.

_ Como você vê – frente ao silêncio da prima, Sirius continuou – eu não sou mais aquele garoto bobo para quem você desfilava com todo o seu glamour, Bellatrix – o nome dela foi sussurrado de maneira lenta e sensual, fazendo um calor intenso percorrer-lhe o corpo – Agora é você que me olha, é você que me cobiça, é _você_ que me deseja...

Havia algo de estranho no ar. Era como se houvesse ao redor deles uma aura de tensão e sensualidade tão intensa que chegava a ser quase palpável. O calor que percorria o corpo de Bellatrix atingiu seu rosto e transpareceu em seus olhos, sem passar despercebido por Sirius, ambos tão próximos que suas respirações começavam a se misturar.

_ E eu me permito o orgulho de acreditar que tudo isso não é só porque seu marido lhe proibiu... – concluiu, começando lentamente a abrir os botões da camisa para apresentar o tronco nu, forte e definido.

Bellatrix desviou o rosto, momentaneamente. Agora era sua vez de sentir-se confusa e incomodada, já que tal inversão de papéis não estava nos seus planos. Em geral, era ela quem provocava, quem seduzia e conquistava, mas não havia como negar que as atitudes do moreno estavam realmente fazendo-a pegar fogo internamente. Se ele queria jogar pesado, ela certamente tinha armas para revidar.

_ Veio até aqui conferir e agora não vai olhar, Bella? Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo... – agora era ele quem sussurrava – vai cumprir a ordem que o seu marido lhe deu? Achei que _ninguém_ mandava em Bellatrix Black...

_ Lestrange... – corrigiu, rapidamente voltando a encará-lo.

Havia mais uma mudança significativa em seu olhar, uma sombra de menina travessa misturada com a esplêndida mulher que Bellatrix era. Ela sorriu mais uma vez, usando o seu sorriso-herança dos Black. Olhando para dentro das íris prateadas do primo, ela tomou a iniciativa de completar a aproximação. Os poucos centímetros que os separavam quase desapareceram, mas, antes que eles chegassem a se tocar, Bellatrix levantou a mão esquerda à altura dos olhos dele e fez a grossa aliança dourada rodar em seu dedo anelar.

_ Não se esqueça que eu sou casada... – continuou, num tom sarcástico e debochado, como se ela própria não fizesse questão de se lembrar disso – meu nome agora é Bellatrix Lestrange... – completou, em seguida beijando teatralmente a aliança bem diante do rosto de Sirius.

_ Hm... acho que vou discordar – ao contrário do que ela esperava, ele sorriu maroto, mas o sorriso era apenas um disfarce, pois estava ficando cada vez mais difícil controlar-se diante dela – aqui é o meu quarto e, se eu digo que você é Bellatrix Black, então você _é_ Bellatrix Black! – completou com um tom tão debochado quanto o dela, segurando sua mão esquerda estendida e puxando rapidamente a aliança do dedo dela.

_ Devolva-me! - foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, dividida entre surpresa e excitada com a ousadia do moreno. O simples toque da mão dele em seu pulso pareceu queimar, seu corpo clamando por mais e mais contato.

_ A Bellatrix Black que eu conheço não usa aliança... – falou, no tom mais calmo e casual que conseguiu.

_ Devolva ou você vai se arrepender... – ameaçou com sua voz que mais parecia uma faca afiada, estendendo a palma da mão voltada para cima, tendo a certeza que aquele jogo ainda ia acabar por enlouquecê-los.

_ Pegue! – retrucou, pondo o anel diante dos olhos dela.

Bellatrix o estudou por alguns segundos. Seus olhos prateados brilhavam com uma intensidade que ela nunca tinha visto, nos lábios um sorriso divertido, travesso, _maroto_... Ela sabia que algo estava errado: não era do feitio dele ser tão "simples e prático". Com certeza, ele estava planejando algo e ela teria que pagar para ver. Quando ela fez um movimento em direção à mão estendida à frente de seu rosto, ele rapidamente abaixou o braço, levando a aliança para dentro do bolso da frente de sua calça. Ela revirou os olhos. Era tão óbvio que ela se surpreendeu por não ter previsto uma brincadeira como aquela. Ele sorria cinicamente.

_ Você se acha muito engraçado, não é mesmo? - perguntou, debochada.

_ Sim, eu me acho... – respondeu, com a maior cara de pau possível - você não?

_ Devolva a minha a aliança agora e você poderá ir embora _ileso_... – ameaçou.

_ Uhhh, agora eu fiquei com medo de verdade... – retrucou, sarcástico, mas o tom autoritário da voz dela fez os cabelos da nuca dele se arrepiarem – Eu já disse: se você a quiser de volta, vai ter que pegar...

Sirius não conseguiu ver exatamente de onde Bellatrix tirou a varinha, das costas do vestido provavelmente, mas o fato era que agora ela tinha a arma firmemente apontada para ele. Ela mirou em seu peito, com o triunfo estampado no rosto glorioso, apreciando a falta de reação do moreno, que parou surpreso.

_ Ok, agora eu fiquei realmente curioso para saber o que mais você tem ai embaixo desse vestido... – provocou, sorrindo sedutor e olhando cobiçoso para o corpo escultural da prima.

_ É, aposto que sim... – revidou, com uma risada aguda e, em seguida, mirou a varinha abaixo do cós da calça.

_ Cuidado com o que você vai fazer... – avisou pausadamente, com os olhos faiscando para a mulher à sua frente – Ou você pode acabar se arrependendo...

_ Accio alian... – começou Bellatrix, apontando a varinha para a parte da frente da calça, mas Sirius impediu o anel de sair dali, colocando a mão por cima do bolso.

_ Sem trapaças, Bellatrix! Você deve pegá-la _sem magia_... – falou, com um sorriso tão maravilhoso que estava começando a irritar a prima.

_ Eu poderia chamar meu marido aqui e ele a pegaria para mim... – tornou a ameaçar a mulher, a brincadeira já a estava cansando.

_ Acho que a última pessoa que você gostaria de ver nesse quarto seria o seu "adorado esposo"... – retrucou, irônico.

_ Se eu gritar, em poucos segundos, todos os convidados estarão aqui. E eles vão acreditar em _tudo_ o que eu disser contra você...

Ambos sabiam que isso era totalmente verdade: Bellatrix era alguém capaz de convencer qualquer um de qualquer coisa, mas Sirius não se daria por vencido. Se ela tinha tido tempo suficiente até então para gritar e denunciar a sua presença ali, mas não o tinha feito, era porque tinha outros planos. Poderia até gritar, mas com certeza, não seria pelo marido.

_ Se você é do tipo que gosta de gritar, nós podemos pôr um feitiço abafador de som nas paredes. Caso você ache necessário... – o sorriso de Sirius era tão irresistivelmente cafajeste que qualquer mulher coraria diante dele.

Bellatrix não era qualquer mulher e muito menos uma mulher qualquer, mas nem mesmo ela podia negar que Sirius era um jogador à sua altura. Quando ela achava que o primo já tinha mostrado tudo do que era capaz, ele se saía ainda melhor, fazendo-a sentir-se cada vez mais lasciva. Embora sair do quarto não estivesse em seus planos mais imediatos, o fato da aliança estar com Sirius a inquietou. Numa vida tão marcada pelas aparências como a sua, o sumiço da aliança logo seria notado. Antes de qualquer outra coisa que ela pudesse desejar, primeiro, tinha que recuperá-la.

__ Você_ acha que precisa? – perguntou, colando seu corpo ao dele, num contato extremamente enlouquecedor.

Sentir toda a definição do tronco do moreno quase a fez esquecer que o suposto objetivo de sua aproximação era apenas recuperar a aliança do bolso dele. Ela fitou demoradamente os olhos prateados de Sirius, enquanto a mão esquerda, que não segurava a varinha, encaminhou-se lentamente para a cintura dele.

O toque dos dedos dela em sua cintura fez Sirius quase avançar sobre ela de uma vez. Mas ele sabia que teria que esperar. Queria ter certeza de que ela não iria, de fato, gritar, pois, vindo de Bellatrix, nada era impossível. Ela era imprevisível: se, num momento, dava a entender que seu maior desejo estava prestes a se realizar, no outro, ela poderia simplesmente explodi-lo sem o menor constrangimento. Se ao menos ele conseguisse tomar a varinha dela, então teria uma chance...

Eles mantiveram o olhar por mais alguns segundos, mas o contato dos corpos estava realmente mexendo com os nervos de ambos. Os dedos de Bellatrix, que ainda estavam bem longe do bolso dele, circundavam o cós da calça, tocando levemente a pele da cintura de Sirius. Bem lentamente e sem interromper o contato visual, ela subiu o toque, até parar com a mão inteiramente espalmada no peito largo do moreno.

Sirius sabia o que ela estava fazendo: ela o estava avaliando. Ele podia ver nas suas íris intensamente negras o conflito que se passava em sua mente. Desejava-o descaradamente, pois o calor de seu toque denunciava isto, mas ainda relutava em assumir que estava profundamente interessada pelo primo que sempre considerara apenas um pirralho atrevido.

Ela sentia-se inebriada com aquele contato físico e visual. Sua mão acompanhava os movimentos descompassados que o peito dele fazia durante a respiração entrecortada que escapava pelos lábios semi-abertos, que ela nunca imaginou parecerem tão deliciosos e provocantes quanto naquele momento.

Bellatrix tentava inutilmente se concentrar; sabia que tinha que apanhar a aliança e sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas desviar seu olhar dos olhos de Sirius e passar a fitar seus lábios definitivamente não colaborou nem um pouco. Eles eram convidativos demais... Tentando convencer-se de que era a melhor maneira de distraí-lo, Bellatrix, inesperadamente, avançou os centímetros restantes, colando seus lábios aos dele.

O choque da iniciativa de Bellatrix quase derrubou Sirius, literalmente. Ela investira para cima dele com tal vontade que ele teve que dar um passo atrás para não cair estatelado no chão. Por mais que ele desejasse ter tomado tal iniciativa primeiro, ele também sabia que o fato dela tê-lo feito mudava completamente as coisas. Afinal, fora _ela_ quem não resistira.

O contato dos lábios foi algo totalmente novo para ambos, uma mistura de sensações simplesmente enlouquecedora. Havia, de ambas as partes, uma urgência e, até certo ponto, um toque de desespero, como se a qualquer momento o outro pudesse desistir e interromper o beijo e, por isso, fosse necessário aproveitar o máximo possível, esquecendo de tudo. Nenhuma das muitas e muitas bocas que Sirius havia beijado era tão exigente quanto a de Bellatrix. Ela parecia querer explorar todos os cantos de sua boca. Os lábios de ambos revezavam-se para tentar dominar os do outro.

Manter o contato físico limitado apenas aos lábios tornou-se insuficiente para Sirius. Num movimento rápido, ele tomou a fina cintura de Bellatrix num abraço apertado, trazendo-a ainda mais para perto de si. Ela não resistiu à aproximação e deixou-se envolver pelo braço forte e determinado do moreno, enquanto levava sua mão do peito à mostra em direção ao cós da calça, circundando também a cintura dele.

Quando o fôlego de Bellatrix quase falhou depois de um beijo realmente intenso, ela subitamente lembrou-se da aliança ainda depositada no fundo do bolso da calça do primo. Sirius estava tão envolvido e decidido a não parar de beijá-la que ela considerou ser o momento perfeito para recuperar o anel. Mais uma vez tomando a iniciativa de seguir para momentos mais decisivos, ela interrompeu o contato entre as bocas e dirigiu seus lábios para o pescoço do moreno, beijando-o fervorosamente e percorrendo toda sua extensão a partir do maxilar.

As atitudes de Bellatrix deixavam Sirius cada vez mais excitado, pois, em geral, era ele quem sempre tomava todas as iniciativas. Ele já havia saído com garotas atiradas e decididas, mas, sem dúvida, nenhuma delas se comparava a Bellatrix. Quando ela começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, com uma vontade absurda, quase fez o moreno perder os sentidos, ativando e acelerando a circulação sangüínea em uma área do seu corpo que até então permanecia fortemente controlada.

A mão esquerda de Bellatrix escorregou perigosamente para dentro de um dos bolsos da calça do rapaz, roçando levemente através do forro de tecido fino, o que fez Sirius imaginar que ela também havia notado seu súbito "descontrole". O simples toque dos dedos de Bellatrix o deixou totalmente rígido, ereto e impossível de voltar a ser controlado.

Com os dedos dentro do bolso dele, foi realmente impossível para Bellatrix não tomar ciência da rigidez e do volume ali concentrados. Mais uma vez, seu intuito de recuperar a aliança caiu para segundo plano quando o moreno a conduziu avidamente para a parede mais próxima e a prensou entre o gesso frio e seu próprio corpo quente, passando também a beijar-lhe o pescoço, arrancando dali o elegante colar de diamantes. Sirius, que tinha ambas as mãos livres, percorria livremente com elas a lateral do corpo de Bellatrix, demorando-se em cada uma das curvas da cintura e dos quadris da mulher.

Dividida entre aproveitar cada toque fervoroso de Sirius em seu corpo e a necessidade de reaver a aliança, Bellatrix oferecia o pescoço alvo para que o primo beijasse, cada vez mais avidamente, chegando a marcá-lo. Ela teve a incômoda consciência de que sua mão esquerda estava presa no bolso da calça ao sentir seu antebraço arder, preso sob o bracelete de prata apertado contra o abdômen dele, pois o quadril de Sirius estava colado ao seu, dificultando qualquer movimento de seus dedos, que se contorciam para atingir o fundo do bolso em busca do anel.

Quando ele finalmente percebeu o que Bellatrix estava tentando fazer, prensou com ainda mais força seu quadril contra o dela, sentindo a textura fria do bracelete de prata contra a lateral de seu corpo, fazendo-a soltar um sôfrego gemido devido à pressão feita pelo corpo dele contra o seu. Com uma rapidez que deixou Bellatrix surpresa e estarrecida, ele tomou a varinha da sua mão direita e afastou-se dela.

_ Ainda não, Bella... – falou com um sorriso debochado, pondo a mão no bolso para certificar-se de que a aliança ainda estava lá – você achou mesmo que eu ia cair nessa? – perguntou, ainda olhando cobiçoso para a prima, que permanecia apoiada à parede.

_ Era o que estava parecendo... – retrucou, recompondo-se e sorrindo provocativa – pelo menos é o que o seu _amiguinho_ ai estava demonstrando... – continuou, apontando o volume na parte da frente da calça de Sirius.

_ Acho que você já percebeu que "amiguinho" não é um apelido apropriado, afinal, ele não tem nada de "inho"... – provocou, rodando a varinha de Bellatrix displicentemente em sua mão.

_ Ah, Sirius... – ela gargalhou novamente, jogando o pescoço para trás – Você realmente se acha, não é mesmo? – aquela risada aguda e irônica ecoou pelo quarto – Por favor, não me faça rir...

_ Embora não fosse uma má idéia, porque você definitivamente precisa de umas boas risadas, eu não tenho a intenção de fazer você _rir_, Bellatrix... – declarou, com um olhar tão significativo que fez o sangue da prima ferver nas veias.

Ele virou-se para a porta e, com um aceno de varinha, trancou-a. Foi como se as paredes tivessem encolhido ao redor deles e o quarto, instantaneamente, pareceu muito menor. Sem a posse da varinha, Bellatrix nunca conseguiria sair dali, a menos que ele permitisse. Com uma estranha e excitante sensação de impotência diante da ousadia do moreno, ela constatou que Sirius não estava com cara de que devolveria sua aliança ou sua varinha tão cedo.

Tudo era tão completamente novo para Bellatrix que quase a estava deixando louca. Em geral, os homens com os quais ela saía estavam sempre tão extasiados em ter a honra de estarem com a "maravilhosa Bellatrix Lestrange" que simplesmente deixavam-se dominar por ela. Como Rodolphus mesmo dissera, eles eram seus brinquedinhos, que ela usava para se divertir da maneira que bem entendesse. Mas com Sirius estava sendo diferente: ele não só não parecia intimidado por ela, como ainda por cima respondia a todas as suas provocações de maneira mais e mais atrevida.

_ Ok, Sirius, você venceu! – concordou, abrindo os braços num falso sinal de rendição, mas seus olhos negros brilhavam travessamente.

Já há algum tempo Sirius aprendera a lidar com mulheres fogosas. Com o passar dos anos, garotas bobinhas como as saíam com ele em Hogwarts passaram a não lhe interessar mais. Então, ele passara a procurar por novos desafios, mulheres mais velhas e mais experientes, mas nem o seu sonho mais secreto e proibido chegava perto do que ele estava vivendo naquela noite extremamente atípica. Ao mesmo tempo em que via claramente seu desejo de adolescente próximo de se tornar realidade, também podia ver Bellatrix lutando bravamente para resistir a ele.

Esta relutância da prima em se entregar atiçava Sirius ainda mais. Obviamente, ela agora o desejava tão intensamente como ele a desejava desde os tempos em que aquele realmente era o seu quarto, mas ela o provocava de maneira a tentar controlá-lo, como provavelmente fazia com todos os homens que tinham o privilégio de estar em sua companhia. Porém, isto Sirius não iria admitir. A época em que ela o controlava estava no passado. Agora, era ele quem deveria estar no controle.

_ Como se eu fosse acreditar em você, Bella... – retrucou, irônico – E, para sua informação, eu nem comecei a jogar... – ele caminhou decidido até onde ela estava, puxou-a com força para si, mas não a beijou, parando com seu rosto a centímetros do dela – Só há uma maneira de você recuperar sua amada aliança. E não é tentando me enganar...

Estava sendo difícil para Sirius resistir a toda aquela situação, mas ele sabia que era assim que deveria ser. Ela o provocava para que pudesse controlá-lo, mas ele também sabia provocar. Ela o havia beijado antes só para distraí-lo e conseguir a aliança de volta e isto realmente mexeu com o orgulho de Sirius. Mas, com certeza, agora que já provara dos beijos dele, seria muito mais fácil levar adiante.

_ Digamos que ela ficará como um "prêmio", se você se comportar bem... – continuou, encarando firmemente toda a densidade dos olhos negros de Bellatrix.

_ Tem certeza que você quer que eu "me comporte bem"? – ela falou, roçando seus lábios levemente nos dele – as coisas podem ficar muito mais interessantes se eu _não_ me comportar...

Ela subiu as mãos até a altura dos ombros de Sirius, levando-as para dentro do blazer aberto. Em menos de um piscar de olhos, o casaco já havia ido parar no chão, juntamente com a varinha dela, e os lábios de ambos estavam mais uma vez fervorosamente colados. Alguma parte semi-ativada da mente de Sirius sabia que era extremamente perigoso deixar Bellatrix tomar conta da situação daquele jeito, mas outras partes menos racionais de sua mente e do restante do seu corpo pareciam não se importar muito com isso.

A camisa já semi-aberta de Sirius também não demorou a ser tirada pelas ágeis mãos de Bellatrix, indo juntar-se com o blazer e a varinha, depositados no piso de mármore frio. Ela novamente abandonou os lábios dele, passando para o pescoço, e, então, parando de beijá-lo por um momento para apreciar aquela visão magnífica. Qualquer outra mulher do mundo simplesmente começaria a babar ao deparar-se com aquele peitoral largo, braços fortes e torneados, abdômen definido, os ossos da bacia bem marcados, deixando a clara impressão de estarem representando o caminho da felicidade.

Nem nos dias em que sua imaginação estava mais fértil, o que geralmente acontecia durante as festas sociais mais chatas, ela poderia ter suposto encontrar algo do tipo. Dos muitos homens que participaram do seu joguinho, poucos chegaram a interessá-la ao ponto de fazê-la querer conferir pessoalmente. Dentre estes poucos sortudos, menos ainda tinham correspondido a suas expectativas, mas nenhum deles tinha realmente surpreendido Bellatrix como o homem que agora estava diante dela.

Ela parecia exalar desejo por todos os poros de seu corpo, o que fez Sirius quase perder a pouca sanidade que ainda lhe restava. Nunca na vida ele sentiu-se tão ardentemente desejado por uma mulher como Bellatrix o fazia sentir-se naquele momento. Seus olhos negros e profundos brilhavam com uma chama até então nunca vista por ele, sua pele parecia querer rebelar-se contra o vestido opressor que lhe limitava o contato com aquele corpo escultural e nada mais importava a não ser tocar cada centímetro dele.

Sirius sentia-se arrebatado pelo olhar cobiçoso que Bellatrix lhe dirigia. Ela tinha uma fome inexplicável nas íris negras e um sorriso guloso nos lábios, suas mãos não demoraram a ocupar-se em percorrer toda a parte exposta de seu corpo. Ele queria retribuir os toques, as carícias, mas estava paralisado, apenas aproveitando a deliciosa sensação de prazer que as mãos da prima espalhavam por onde passavam... Primeiro, os ombros largos, um forte aperto nos bíceps e tríceps definidos... Os dedos trilharam a lateral do abdômen, as unhas arranhando levemente a definição do tanquinho...

Quando as mãos de Bellatrix alcançaram novamente o cós de sua calça, um arrepio realmente poderoso sacudiu seu corpo, tirando-o do torpor que se encontrava. Ele notou que os dedos dela estavam distantes do bolso da aliança, afastando assim qualquer possibilidade de tudo aquilo ser apenas mais uma tentativa de recuperá-la, o que o fez arder ainda mais de desejo por aquela mulher, deixando de lado todo o ódio que também sentia por ela.

Enquanto Bellatrix brincava provocantemente com o primeiro botão da calça, fingindo estar prestes a desabotoá-lo e, logo em seguida, voltando-o para dentro da casa, Sirius encaminhou suas mãos para as costas do vestido dela, à procura de um zíper, de botões ou outro dispositivo qualquer que ainda o estivesse mantendo preso ao corpo dela. Ele queria vê-la, tocá-la, senti-la inteiramente... Um muxoxo de irritação escapou dos lábios do moreno, quando, depois de muita procura, ele não achou nada que fizesse o vestido abrir.

_ Algum problema? – perguntou, sombriamente, com um riso debochado e mal contido nos lábios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Irracional**

_(Prêmio Melhores Descrições)_

_ Algum problema? – perguntou, sombriamente, com um riso debochado e mal contido nos lábios – achei que, a essa altura da vida, você já tivesse aprendido a tirar a roupa de uma mulher... – provocou, sem conseguir deixar passar a oportunidade de provocá-lo ainda mais – será que _eu_ vou ter que lhe ensinar isto?

Ele teve a certeza de que ficaria louco antes do final da noite. Aquela mulher com certeza o deixaria doido, se continuasse a provocá-lo assim por muito mais tempo. Com um movimento firme, ela empurrou Sirius para trás, fazendo-o caminhar de costas em direção à cama. Ele deu alguns passos para trás, ainda olhando abismado para o corpo da prima, até que suas panturrilhas encontraram os pés da cama e ele foi levemente forçado a sentar-se sobre os lençóis de seda carmim.

_ Primeiro, você acha o zíper... – começou, provocativa, num tom bastante didático, posicionando-se diante dele e mostrando a abertura lateral de seu vestido – depois, você o puxa lentamente para baixo, assim... – continuou, executando ela própria as instruções que dava ao moreno – Viu como é simples? – perguntou, sorrindo triunfante, quando finalmente o vestido se tornou apenas um pedaço de tecido negro amontoado no chão.

Não era a primeira vez que Sirius via Bellatrix com pouca ou quase nenhuma roupa. De fato, certa vez, ela desfilara pela casa de verão dos Black trajando apenas um minúsculo biquíni, deixando ver muito mais do que a lingerie de renda negra mostrava naquele exato momento. Mas o contexto era outro, ela nunca se exibira para ele tão abertamente como agora, nunca esteve tão próxima e disponível, não tão sedutoramente...

Sirius só precisaria esticar o braço e então puxá-la para si, deitá-la na cama e fazer uma das coisas que fazia melhor, mas, curiosamente, preferiu permanecer alguns segundos apenas contemplando aquele corpo tão desejado, como se quisesse guardar aquela imagem na memória para sempre.

Os longos cabelos negros emolduravam aquele rosto forte, porém, delicado que poderia povoar, ao mesmo tempo, os melhores sonhos e os piores pesadelos de um homem... O pescoço alvo e lânguido apresentava pequenas manchas levemente avermelhadas, marcas da passagem dos lábios de Sirius por ali... As omoplatas definidas e perfeitamente harmoniosas com ombros finos... O colo rosado e robusto sempre tão sexy... Os seios firmes e fartos preenchendo totalmente o sutiã meia-taça...

Foi necessária muita força de vontade da parte de Sirius para que seus olhos finalmente saíssem dos seios de Bellatrix. Como se estivesse hipnotizado, ele observara a forma, a cor, tentando antecipar qual seria a textura e a consistência deles, se seriam capazes de preencher suas mãos ávidas por tocá-los da mesma maneira com que pareciam transbordar do sutiã... Não sem dificuldade, Sirius continuou descendo seu olhar. Observou a barriga lisa e a cintura fina e delgada... As curvas do quadril circundadas pela leve e fina camada de renda quase transparente, que deixava entrever a virilha... As pernas, delicadas e sensuais...

_ Sabe, _Six_... é exatamente como você disse... – as palavras dela chegaram lentamente aos ouvidos dele, o apelido que ela nunca usara sendo sussurrado de maneira lenta e sensual finalmente tirou-o do estado de contemplação em que o moreno se encontrava – felizmente, olhar não tira mesmo pedaço... – ela repetiu a frase dele com o mesmo tom de voz lento e arrastado que ele usara anteriormente – mas, ainda assim, será que você poderia, _por favor_, parar de me olhar desse jeito? Caso contrário, alguém pode acabar percebendo que você está louquinho por mim... – completou, com um sorriso de lado, mordendo levemente um dos cantos do lábio inferior.

Escutar Bellatrix provocá-lo com suas próprias palavras foi a gota d'água para os nervos de Sirius. Embora ela estivesse esperando por aquilo, a agilidade com que Sirius a agarrou e a trouxe para a cama chegou a surpreendê-la, fazendo-a soltar uma sonora gargalhada quando a pele de suas costas nuas entrou em contato com o delicioso tecido do lençol.

Sirius interrompeu a risada dela com beijo avassalador, fazendo seu corpo pesar sobre o dela e, assim, imobilizando-a parcialmente. Ele a beijava com urgência e fervor. Tomava os lábios avermelhados dela entre os seus e vasculhava a boca dela com sua língua exigente. Uma de suas mãos localizava-se na nuca dela, puxando-a para si, enquanto a outra produzia toques quentes e deliciosos pela extensão do corpo dela.

Embora parcialmente presa sob o peso de Sirius, os braços de Bellatrix tinham uma boa mobilidade. Uma de suas mãos estava entranhada nos cabelos do moreno, enquanto a outra percorria suas costas musculosas, arranhando levemente a pele dele. Aquele beijo era algo sem precedentes para ela, pois, embora já tivesse desfrutado da companhia de muitos homens, nenhum deles demonstrara tais sentimentos, nem despertara nela sensações como Sirius estava fazendo naquele momento.

Depois de quase perder o fôlego, Sirius diminuiu ligeiramente a velocidade e a intensidade dos beijos, passando a investir em carícias mais pontuais. Ele beijava-lhe o pescoço, começando pela extensão da curva do maxilar, queixo, nuca... quando sua boca aproximou-se da área pouco abaixo das orelhas, Bellatrix deixou escapar um leve suspiro e ele pôde sentir os cabelos da nuca dela arrepiarem-se fortemente.

Ele havia encontrado um dos pontos fracos da mulher. Poucos homens tinham a paciência de explorar aquela área aparentemente tão insignificante e, por isso, não chegavam a descobrir os efeitos que ela poderia causar quando estimulada da maneira correta. Investindo ainda mais nesta área erógena, Sirius sentiu Bellatrix mover-se levemente sob ele, inquieta, como se algo dentro dela estivesse prestes a explodir.

Quando Sirius começou a descer os beijos de volta ao pescoço, ela o segurou pela nuca, demonstrando que seu "trabalho" ali ainda não havia terminado. Dando continuidade aos beijos envolventes, as mãos de Sirius deram início a um passeio mais ousado. Uma delas saiu da nuca e escorregou lentamente pelo pescoço, contornou os ombros nus e parou ao encontrar a borda do sutiã. Sem pensar nas conseqüências, ele enfiou os dedos pela borda entre os seios dela e, num movimento rápido e preciso, puxou a peça de uma vez só, fazendo o fecho abrir-se, e a peça ser lançada para longe da cama, indo repousar no chão, onde as outras desnecessárias peças de roupa também jaziam.

A atitude de Sirius tornou a surpreender Bellatrix. Ela encontrava-se tão absorta em deliciar-se com os beijos do moreno em seu ponto fraco que quase nem sentia os outros toques dele. Era como se todos os pontos sensíveis do seu corpo estivessem concentrados no ponto que ele beijava, mas a força e a agilidade empregadas pelo primo para tirar-lhe o sutiã trouxeram Bellatrix de volta aos acontecimentos relativos ao restante de seu corpo.

Enquanto as bocas ávidas voltavam a se encontrar, os seios à mostra de Bellatrix começaram a ser lentamente examinados pelas mãos de Sirius. Ele os acariciava, tomando-os completamente na palma das mãos, apalpava-os, intercalando força e delicadeza, passava os dedos pelos mamilos rosados, fazendo-os enrijecer... Mais uma vez, a boca de Sirius abandonou a de Bellatrix e foi encontrar-se com um dos seios dela.

Se Sirius sabia trabalhar com as mãos naquela parte tão delicada do corpo de uma mulher, isso não era nada comparado às sensações que sua boca sabia causar. As mãos dele desceram rapidamente pela lateral do corpo dela, indo repousar em sua cintura fina e, novamente, ele a puxou para si. Com este movimento, ele sentou-se na cama e a fez sentar-se em seu colo, ficando, assim, um de frente para o outro.

Segurando-a firmemente pela cintura com uma das mãos, ele voltou sua atenção novamente para os seios. Sua boca buscava avidamente o contato com um deles, enquanto a mão que não estava na cintura ainda acariciava o outro. Intercalando beijos lentos e famintos, Sirius contornou todas as curvas do colo de Bellatrix, passando de um seio a outro e demorando-se com capricho nos mamilos cada vez mais firmes.

Sentada sobre seu colo, Bellatrix tinha total consciência de que a rigidez dentro da calça de Sirius só aumentara desde o momento em que tudo havia começado. Um sinal que, geralmente, só a deixava ainda mais certa e orgulhosa de si mesma e de seus poderes de sedução, naquela noite representava algo mais, pois ver e sentir a óbvia excitação do moreno só a deixava ainda mais interessada.

Bellatrix não era uma mulher de "preliminares". Na maioria das vezes, esta etapa limitava-se aos momentos sedução e conquista, seguindo logo para o que realmente interessava. Para ela, beijos e carícias eram uma perda ridícula do seu precioso tempo, além de acrescentarem um perigo desnecessário aos seus encontros extra-conjugais. Mas isto foi antes de estar com Sirius. Ele estava demonstrando ser um mestre nesta etapa e, sem dúvida, já deveria ter levado várias mulheres às nuvens só utilizando as mãos e a boca. Só de tentar imaginar o que ainda estaria por vir, ela sentiu sua excitação aumentar consideravelmente.

Como a paciência definitivamente não estava entre as virtudes de Bellatrix, uma vez que a idéia de conferir tudo do que Sirius era capaz instalou-se em sua mente, ela não desistiria de conseguir isso o mais rápido possível. Enquanto Sirius ainda dedicava toda sua atenção os seios dela, Bellatrix voltou suas mãos para o fecho da calça dele. Ainda havia roupas demais cobrindo o corpo de Sirius para o seu gosto e era preciso livrar-se delas imediatamente.

Em poucos segundos, numa manobra complicada devido à posição em que ambos se encontravam, os dois botões e o zíper já estavam abertos. Porém, antes que ela pudesse escorregar suas mãos para dentro da calça, ele a empurrou levemente, fazendo-a deitar-se novamente na cama.

_ Por que a pressa, Bellatrix? – perguntou, deitando-se mais uma vez sobre ela e voltando a beijar-lhe deliciosamente os lábios e o pescoço.

Não havia como dizer que ela não estava gostando. Mas, ainda assim, ela preferia que Sirius apressasse um pouco as coisas, saciando de uma vez o desejo que crescia exponencialmente dentro dela. A cada toque de Sirius, sua pele parecia arder de desejo e paixão, ela não sabia o quanto ainda agüentaria naquela tortura delirantemente prazerosa.

Alheio às inquietações de Bellatrix, Sirius continuava sua cuidadosa exploração. Não havia um único centímetro do pescoço e o colo dela ao qual ele já não tivesse intensamente se dedicado. Depois de mais uma passagem pelos seios que fez Bellatrix arquejar as costas e arrepiar-se de tanto prazer, ele começou a descer ainda mais. Enquanto as mãos seguiam acariciando a cintura fina, os lábios trilhavam um caminho de beijos incandescentes pela barriga dela.

O cérebro de Bellatrix parecia ter sido nocauteado. Ela sentia como se um estranho tipo de feitiço estuporante a tivesse atingido, pois, embora seus pensamentos não fizessem mais sentido nem para ela própria, seu corpo respondia quase que de maneira involuntária às caricias de Sirius. Enquanto ele lhe beijava o abdômen, seus dedos finos embrenhavam-se nos cabelos dele, incentivando-o a continuar.

Finalmente sentir o gosto da pele de Bellatrix em seus lábios, depois de tantos anos de sonhos, fazia Sirius sentir-se dominado por uma estranha mistura de sensações. Ao mesmo tempo em que compartilhava do óbvio desespero de Bellatrix pela demora, por mais que todo o seu corpo estivesse implorando para que ele apressasse as coisas e satisfizesse um de seus desejos mais antigos, ele sentia um prazer redobrado na lenta tortura que vinha impondo a ela. Ver a prima tão envolvida com seus toques e carícias fazia Sirius conseguir se controlar e, assim, partir para etapas mais audaciosas.

Sirius continuou descendo com seus beijos deliciosos pela barriga de Bellatrix, acariciando com seus lábios úmidos e sua língua quente toda a extensão da cintura da prima, sem se deter em parte alguma. Bellatrix aproveitou cada toque daquela descida lenta e casual, sabendo muito bem que o real objetivo do primo encontrava-se um palmo abaixo, ainda encoberto pela fina peça de renda negra.

Quando seus lábios alcançaram a borda de calcinha dela, Sirius escorregou seus dedos lentamente pela lateral dela e puxou a lingerie com leveza e rapidez, fazendo Bellatrix não conseguir reprimir um suspiro sôfrego que denunciou sua impaciência e excitação. Ela tinha total consciência de que estava completamente nua enquanto ele permanecia apenas seminu, embora os botões e o zíper de sua calça estivessem abertos, dando pequenas mostras do valioso conteúdo interno.

Mas Bellatrix não teve tempo para pensar em tirar o restante das roupas de Sirius, pois um longo e prazeroso arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando ela sentiu os lábios do moreno fazerem contato com a parte recém-descoberta de seu corpo. Quando o moreno afastou levemente as pernas dela para dar-se mais ainda mais liberdade para explorar aquela área tão desejada, Bellatrix fechou os dedos sobre a deliciosa superfície do lençol da cama, numa inútil tentativa de controlar o fluxo de sensações que inundava o seu corpo.

Sirius começou fazendo seus lábios tocarem levemente o sexo da prima. Com delicadeza e maestria, ele continuou aplicando ali beijos que fizeram os pensamentos de Bellatrix parecerem totalmente desconexos e seus reflexos motores não obedecerem mais aos comandos de seu cérebro estuporado de prazer. Aos poucos, ela sentiu a intensidade dos beijos aumentar até que a língua dele finalmente entrou em ação, aumentando exponencialmente as sensações prazerosas.

Com movimentos rápidos e precisos, Sirius explorou toda região, sentindo em sua boca o sabor da excitação de Bellatrix. Quanto mais a língua de Sirius se mexia, estimulando os pontos mais sensíveis, mais Bellatrix envergava suas costas e embrenhava suas mãos no lençol, em sinal de seu crescente prazer.

Sirius segurou com força a cintura da prima para evitar que ela se afastasse involuntariamente, quando fortes espasmos chacoalharam todo o seu corpo lânguido e trêmulo de prazer. Embora Bellatrix fosse uma mulher experiente e tivesse uma vida sexual ativa e bem resolvida, nada a havia preparado para aquilo.

As sensações causadas por Sirius eram simplesmente sem precedentes. Até então, nenhum homem, nem seu próprio marido, nem os diversos amantes que tinham passado por sua vida, tinham-na levado a um orgasmo ainda nas preliminares. De fato, poucos desses homens tinham conseguido proporcionar com um transa inteira o que Sirius conseguira ainda vestido.

Novamente, a vulnerabilidade de sua nudez em contraste com a consciência de que Sirius ainda permanecia com a calça irritou Bellatrix. Agora, mais do que nunca, ela sentia arder dentro de si um desejo incontrolável pela figura do primo e aquele simples tecido estava, literalmente, impedindo que seu desejo mais eminente se realizasse.

Enquanto Bellatrix pensava na melhor maneira de conseguir que Sirius tirasse a calça e mostrasse a ela a maravilhosa maneira como veio a mundo, ele, parecendo alheio à impaciência dela, subia lentamente com seus beijos, voltando a dedicar-se avidamente ao seu pescoço alvo já marcado de vermelho, enquanto seus dedos percorriam, de maneira atrevida, as pernas dela.

Todas as sensações que Sirius havia proporcionado à prima até o momento, longe de satisfazê-la, haviam deixado Bellatrix ainda mais excitada. A expectativa que surgia a cada toque de Sirius em sua pele só rivalizava com a frustração vinda do fato de ele ainda estar semi-vestido e a demora de chegarem onde realmente interessava.

Bellatrix definitivamente não estava mais para brincadeiras. Não importava mais quão desesperada ela poderia parecer se tentasse dar outro rumo a situação, afinal, ela estava mesmo desesperada! Nunca havia se sentido tão ansiosa por algo em toda a sua vida; não estava acostumada a ter que esperar para conseguir o que queria e Sirius não estava facilitando as coisas.

Quanto mais ela tentava alcançar a calça dele para livrá-lo daquele pedaço de pano idiota e insolente, mais Sirius parecia fazer questão de dificultar as investidas dela, mudando de posição ou impedindo as mãos dela de chegarem ao destino almejado. Ele estava realmente se divertindo com essa luta, pois ver Bellatrix frustrar-se em cada tentativa de lhe tirar a roupa estava sendo o melhor dos afrodisíacos.

Não que ele precisasse, é claro. Nenhum homem que tivesse a honra de estar na presença de Bellatrix precisaria de qualquer tipo de ajuda desse tipo, mas, para Sirius, a demora e o crescente desespero da prima tinham um gosto especial: gosto de vingança. Até quando ele agüentaria só provocá-la, ele não sabia ao certo, mas sabia que seria recompensado quando chegasse a sua vez de se satisfazer.

Antes que Sirius conseguisse pensar em algo mais para torturar Bellatrix, ela inverteu as posições num movimento rápido e forte que poderia parecer impossível para uma mulher como ela. Havia um brilho muito estranho em seus olhos que surpreendeu mais a Sirius do que a atitude dela. As íris negras cintilavam com uma mistura de desejo e cobiça, mas havia também um toque de malícia e, acima de tudo, um fogo de aparência muito perigosa.

Prendendo a cintura de Sirius com os joelhos, Bellatrix sentou-se firmemente sobre as coxas dele. Com um sorriso verdadeiramente maldoso e travesso, ela fechou os olhos lentamente, levando ambas as mãos aos cabelos e afastando os fios rebeldes do rosto e do colo, deixando seus seios bem visíveis, enquanto suas costas arquejavam num movimento felino.

A perspectiva de Sirius, olhando para Bellatrix e vendo-a exibir-se daquela maneira lenta e provocante, fez o moreno desistir de seu próprio jogo. Por mais saborosa que fosse a vingança, dificilmente ela seria mais deliciosa que Bellatrix. Porém, quando Sirius tentou estender as mãos para puxar a prima para si, estranhou não conseguir mover os braços.

Sirius precisou de mais alguns segundos para perceber que não importava o quanto ele tentasse, suas mãos e seus braços permaneciam parados como se imobilizados ou petrificados. Seria Bellatrix tão inebriante que seus músculos haviam deixado de responder aos comandos do seu cérebro? Confuso, Sirius tentou mais uma vez e, com um toque de desespero, percebeu o sorriso travesso de Bellatrix transformar-se numa triunfante gargalhada.

_ Como é que você fez isso? – indagou Sirius, sem esconder a surpresa em sua voz.

_ Você tem os seus truques, eu tenho os meus... – respondeu, ainda com as íris negras faiscando enquanto fitavam o cinza pasmo do olhar do primo.

Sem dar maiores satisfações, Bellatrix pôs-se a agir, apoiando os joelhos na cama e interrompendo o contato de seu quadril com as coxas dele. Lentamente e sem desviar os olhos de Sirius, ela se afastou um pouco para dar mobilidade às suas mãos ávidas. Com uma rapidez e facilidade que deixou o moreno ainda mais atônito, ela se livrou da calça que tanto a irritara até ali.

Por baixo da calça social, Bellatrix constatou que Sirius usava uma boxer preta que marcava muito bem o contorno de suas coxas torneadas e o do quadril forte e estreito. Ela sorriu ao notar que a cueca era justa o suficiente para não conseguir disfarçar a enorme excitação do moreno. Correu um dedo pelo abdômen definido dele, com uma calma que ela simplesmente não conseguia explicar, uma vez que tudo que ela desejava era lançar longe aquela peça que simbolizava o último obstáculo.

Sirius sentia uma estranha sensação percorrer seu corpo. Embora houvesse um toque de preocupação com o fato de estar praticamente imobilizado enquanto Bellatrix estava completamente livre, o desejo que brilhava nos olhos dela, de certa forma, o tranqüilizava, pois estava claro que ela não sairia dali enquanto não conseguisse o que queria.

Agora era a vez de Bellatrix sentir-se no controle, e a idéia de poder aumentava cada vez mais sua excitação. Ela nunca achou ser possível desejar tanto um homem como naquele momento desejava Sirius. Era como se nada mais importasse, a não ser sentir e aproveitar as sensações que ele era capaz de lhe proporcionar.

Após mais um breve momento de contemplação diante da perfeição do corpo do moreno, Bellatrix adiantou-se, começando a beijar o pescoço dele com tanta vontade e avidez quanto ele havia feito anteriormente. No instante em que sentiu o gosto da pele de Sirius em sua boca, desistiu de devolver a série de tortura e provocação que ele lhe havia imposto. Ela tinha uma idéia ainda melhor.

Abandonando o pescoço de Sirius, agora também marcado de vermelho devido à força dos beijos aplicados ali, Bellatrix encaminhou-se para baixo e, sem cerimônias, tirou a boxer, deixando Sirius completamente nu, deitado e imobilizado na cama. Ainda que não houvesse nada que ela desejasse mais no mundo do que sentir Sirius dentro de si, Bellatrix teve autocontrole suficiente para voltar lentamente à posição inicial, apoiando seu quadril nas coxas do moreno e fitando-o enigmaticamente.

_ E agora? O que eu faço com você? – perguntou, numa voz baixa e sexy que fez os pêlos do rapaz se eriçarem.

_ Que tal me soltar? – arriscou, mesmo sabendo ser pouco provável.

_ Eu acho que não... – respondeu, depois de uma gostosa gargalhada.

Bellatrix fixou suas íris negras firmemente na prata do olhar de Sirius, estabelecendo novamente aquele contato praticamente impossível de se romper. Ela não queria perder um único movimento, não podia deixar escapar uma mínima reação da face dele diante do que ela pretendia fazer.

Com uma lentidão angustiante, Bellatrix inclinou-se para frente, movendo também seu quadril alguns centímetros em direção à virilha de Sirius. Quando o moreno percebeu o que ela estava prestes a fazer, sua respiração pareceu falhar e ele teve a certeza de que pagaria caro pelo que tinha feito a ela.

Sirius sentiu um prazer desesperador quando, centímetro por centímetro, seu membro foi sendo lentamente envolvido por Bellatrix. Ela controlou todos os músculos do seu corpo esguio, num movimento lento, fazendo daquilo uma tortura agonizante e prazerosa. A excitação dela era tanta que quase não houve atrito, apenas um deslizar suave.

Bellatrix acompanhava cada descompasso da respiração de Sirius enquanto seu quadril movia-se lentamente em direção à base da virilha dele. Quando ela finalmente terminou o movimento, os olhos dele pareceram sair de foco e perder-se no negro das íris dela, enquanto ela sorria de maneira triunfante.

Ambos permaneceram estáticos por um segundo, apreciando devidamente o momento e fazendo as sensações se prolongarem. Sirius fechou os olhos por um instante, um sorriso enviesado percorrendo seus lábios. Ele sabia que ela não pararia ali. Um novo prazer absurdo percorreu seu corpo quando, após mais um segundo que pareceu infinito, Bellatrix finalmente voltou a se mexer sobre ele.

Apoiando-se nos joelhos, Bellatrix levantou levemente o quadril, iniciando uma lenta subida para, em seguida, descer novamente, com quase nada de velocidade a mais que na primeira vez. Os olhos de Sirius estavam novamente abertos, praticamente arregalados, na intenção de não perder um único movimento da prima. Quando o quadril de Bellatrix atingiu novamente a base da virilha de Sirius, ela tornou a subir lentamente.

Um padrão não chegou a se estabelecer. A cada subida lenta e controlada de seu quadril, Bellatrix descia com mais rapidez e força, aumentando aos poucos a intensidade dos movimentos e a profundidade da penetração. Seus olhos negros não abandonavam nem por um segundo o rosto de Sirius, no qual o prazer e a agonia encontravam-se inteiramente estampados.

Seus olhos cinza brilhavam em resposta ao prazer que seu corpo sentia, mas havia um vestígio de impaciência provocado pela falta de mobilidade dos braços. Sirius queria poder tocar Bellatrix, senti-la entre seus dedos, controlá-la, embora ela certamente não precisasse ser guiada no que estava fazendo.

Notando ambos os sentimentos, tão visíveis no rosto do primo, Bellatrix movia-se cada vez mais rápido. Enquanto ela intercalava movimentos circulares entre as subidas e descidas, rebolando sedutoramente sobre ele e fazendo-o contorcer-se de prazer sob si, suas mãos percorriam o próprio corpo. tocando as partes que Sirius teria provavelmente vendido a alma para poder alcançar com suas próprias mãos naquele momento, fazendo a agonia do moreno também crescer.

Bellatrix não saberia dizer o que estava lhe proporcionando mais prazer: a satisfação de finalmente sentir Sirius dentro de si ou o prazer sádico de vê-lo imobilizado e desesperado para tocá-la. Os dedos do moreno dobravam-se impacientemente na extremidade dos braços imobilizados, mas ele não seria capaz de mandá-la parar. Era algo tão contraditório que nenhuma mente humana seria capaz de entender.

Obviamente, a racionalidade havia ficado para fora do quarto quando ele trancara a porta, pois nada mais fazia sentido. Só havia ali instintos inexplicáveis e desejos contidos por anos, finalmente concretizados. Ela voltou a acelerar seus movimentos, as investidas tornaram-se cada vez mais profundas e prazerosas. Uma de suas mãos percorria atrevidamente o próprio corpo enquanto a outra tocava o escultural corpo do primo, causando em ambos sensações incontroláveis. Uma sombra estranha passou pelos olhos cinza de Sirius e sua boca contorceu-se na inútil tentativa de conter um gemido alto.

_ Bellatrix!! Eu vou...

_ NÃO SE ATREVA! – ordenou.

Tarde demais. Um segundo gemido, ainda mais alto, escapou dos lábios do moreno, seus olhos voltaram a sair de foco e sua respiração perdeu o compasso. Uma forte decepção invadiu Bellatrix quando sentiu Sirius estremecer e, em seguida, relaxar involuntariamente sob si. Sentindo-se frustrada, Bellatrix extravasou sua decepção com um estalado tapa no rosto de Sirius, dirigindo-lhe um olhar de ódio e indignação. Como ele se atrevia? Como ele simplesmente ousava a deixá-la tão insatisfeita?

Bellatrix sentia-se totalmente ultrajada. Primeiro, ele se mostrava um homem maravilhosamente experiente, enchendo-a de excitantes expectativas e, em seguida, isto! Patético! E pensar que por todo o seu corpo ainda fluíam ondas de desejo, repleto de uma excitação não saciada...

_ Ei! – começou a protestar o moreno, levando uma das mãos ao lado do rosto atingido, mas parou ao perceber que recuperara o movimento dos braços.

Provavelmente, a raiva e a decepção que Bellatrix sentia naquele momento fizeram com que ela se esquecesse do feitiço lançado, devolvendo, assim, a total mobilidade do corpo do moreno. Agora que se encontrava novamente livre, ele sabia que deveria agir rapidamente para afastar aquela opaca indignação presente nas íris negras da prima.

_ Aonde você pensa que vai? – perguntou Sirius, esticando seu outro braço livre para segurá-la pelo pulso, quando Bellatrix tentou se afastar, desviando seu o olhar negro e irritado.

_ Voltar para a festa. – respondeu, num tom frio e gelado que contrariava a cor rósea de sua face ainda indignada.

_ "Voltar para festa"? Eu acho que não... – respondeu, com um sorriso ladino preenchendo os lábios sedutores – Se você acha que eu poderia ficar meramente satisfeito com _isto_, sinto informar que você deve andar muito mal servida de homens, Bellatrix! – completou, puxando com agilidade a prima de volta para a cama e atirando-a contra o lençol de seda carmim.

Pega de surpresa mais uma vez, Bellatrix fitou Sirius por alguns instantes. O sorriso provocante em seus lábios e a confiança em sua voz deram a ela a certeza que, definitivamente, não estava acabado. Uma onda de excitação ainda maior preencheu seu corpo quando ela se deu conta de que, na verdade, a melhor parte ainda estava por vir, e sorriu com a perspectiva.

Ainda olhando fixamente nos olhos negros de Bellatrix, Sirius percebeu a mudança de sentimentos ali presentes. Onde houvera, segundos antes, decepção e frustração, naquele momento, voltavam a brilhar intensamente o desejo e a volúpia. Ele observou o delicioso sorriso espalhar-se por seu rosto, enquanto ela fechava os olhos, em sinal de entrega total aos planos do moreno.

Sirius sabia que esta era a sua chance. Nunca uma mulher havia saído de sua cama sentindo-se insatisfeita e não seria com Bellatrix, a mulher que ele mais desejou na vida, que isso iria acontecer. Agora, que toda a ansiedade, a urgência e o desespero tinham sido lavados pelo primeiro orgasmo e que ambos voltaram a estar conscientes de seus corpos e pensamentos, é que o verdadeiro prazer iria começar.

Com mais um olhar de quase tirar pedaços para o corpo nu estirado languidamente no lençol de seda, Sirius deitou-se sobre ela. Considerando que ambos já haviam desfrutado de lentidão e delicadeza em doses suficientes para aquela noite, Sirius não fez cerimônias ao penetrar-lhe de maneira firme e vigorosa.

Se, na primeira vez, controlar cada centímetro de Sirius escorregando lentamente para dentro de si fora uma sensação deliciosa, então, sentir seu corpo másculo e sensual pesando sobre o seu, preenchendo-a com tanta força e paixão que a fez soltar um sôfrego gemido, era uma sensação tão prazerosa que Bellatrix não conseguiria descrever.

Numa só investida, Sirius havia se projetado inteiramente para dentro dela. Mais um lânguido suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando Sirius afastou seu quadril, por apenas milésimos de segundo, antes de voltar a preenchê-la por completo. Sem pressa e com todo o deleite merecido, Sirius começou a mover-se com crescente força e rapidez. Toda a delicadeza e a lentidão tinham, definitivamente, ficado para trás e, naquele momento, ondas de incomparável prazer percorriam os corpos de ambos.

Os pensamentos de Bellatrix voltaram a perder o nexo, deixando que seu corpo correspondesse da maneira que achasse melhor aos movimentos de Sirius. Suas mãos percorriam as costas desnudas do moreno, alternando entre contornar suavemente seus músculos definidos e arranhar-lhe a pele com as unhas afiadas, sentindo-o arrepiar-se com o seu toque. Provavelmente, era a mesma sensação de prazer que ela sentia quando ele percorria sua cintura e pernas com suas mãos fortes.

Apesar do o corpo de Sirius pesar sobre o seu, encurralando-a na cama, Bellatrix sentia estranhamente _livre_, de uma maneira como nunca havia se sentido antes. Embora ele se mantivesse por cima, não a subjugava, ou sequer tentava dominá-la como muitos tinham tentando fazer - e, logicamente, tinham falhado miseravelmente.

Muito pelo contrário, ele deixava-se guiar pelos gemidos e suspiros que saíam dos lábios dela quando ele os abandonava por breves momentos, mas fazia isto daquela maneira tão decidida e convicta como só um homem muito experiente e confiante poderia fazer sem parecer indeciso ou infantil. Sirius dedicava-se inteiramente a fazê-la desmanchar-se de prazer, aumentando a velocidade e investindo com mais força a cada gemido sôfrego ou diminuindo e suavizando a cada suspiro de prazer. Afinal, nada poderia dar mais prazer a ele do que saber ter satisfeito uma mulher tão exigente quanto ela.

Enquanto ela suspirava, ele a beijava intensamente: boca, rosto, pescoço, ombros... Suas mãos traziam Bellatrix para cada vez mais perto, como num desejo insano de torná-la uma parte de si próprio. Não havia nada mais que importasse a não ser estar ali, em ter Bellatrix em seus braços, sentindo o seu gosto delicioso, fazendo-a gemer e suspirar de prazer.

Ele focalizou seus olhos cinza no rosto contorcido de prazer dela. As íris negras estavam escondidas sob as pálpebras cerradas. A boca entreaberta esforçava-se para absorver o máximo de oxigênio possível, mas respirar parecia cada vez mais difícil. Definitivamente, aquela era a imagem da mulher mais maravilhosa que já estivera em seus braços.

Sirius sempre considerara Bellatrix a mulher mais linda que ele já vira. Desde sempre, ele a admirava e a cobiçava, mas nunca imaginou ser possível chegar o dia em que tal admiração beiraria a verdadeira adoração como acontecia naquele momento. Certamente, tamanha devoção estava estampada em seu rosto, pois, quando Bellatrix abriu os olhos negros e o fitou longamente, um sorriso vitorioso expandiu-se por seus lábios.

Ela estava certa de que aquela era a melhor noite de sua vida. Estar com Sirius a fazia achar que morreria quando eles finalmente se separassem, quando seus corpos se distanciassem e aquele prazer todo acabasse. Por outro lado, ela sabia que, se houvesse uma possibilidade, ainda que imaginária, de _nunca acabar_, então, ela certamente morreria, pois não haveria ar suficiente para respirar e seu corpo em breve não responderia mais a nenhum comando.

Os movimentos do moreno intensificavam-se a cada gemido rouco que Bellatrix emitia, instigando-o e incentivando-o a continuar. Um misto de sensações térmicas percorreu o corpo de Sirius quando as mãos quentes dela escorregaram pelas costas suadas do moreno e foram instalar-se em suas nádegas firmes e contraídas, arrastando consigo o frio bracelete de prata pela superfície quente da pele dele. Ao mesmo tempo, as pernas lânguidas de Bellatrix circundavam a cintura de Sirius, aumentando ainda mais o contato dos corpos e proporcionando uma penetração ainda mais profunda e prazerosa.

Diante da atitude de Bellatrix, Sirius sentiu que, dentro de si, as comportas do prazer estavam prestes a romper, mas, com bravura e valentia, ele conseguiu segurar-se. Bellatrix provavelmente o mataria caso ele se adiantasse novamente, e ele não permitiria que ela terminasse aquela noite insatisfeita e decepcionada. Apesar da urgência em conter-se, Sirius não conteve a força e a velocidade de seus movimentos, pois os gemidos de Bellatrix só aumentavam.

Sirius voltou a beijá-la na área entre a orelha e o pescoço, sem descuidar um segundo de tocá-la e preenchê-la completamente. Ela ainda mantinha as pernas firmemente entrelaçadas ao redor de sua cintura e ele aproveitou a posição para puxá-la com força e vontade para mais perto de si, colando cada vez mais seu corpo ao dela.

Com tal aumento de contato entre as peles, Bellatrix sentiu o cheiro de Sirius invadi-la e entorpecê-la completamente. Os toques atrevidos e as investidas exigentes dele fizeram-na sentir uma poderosa sensação começar a se alastrar pelo seu corpo. Um formigamento surgiu na região do baixo ventre e espalhou-se com velocidade e intensidade crescente por todo o corpo dela, estremecendo-o de prazer.

Gemer já não era suficiente, pois Sirius parecia simplesmente ter ignorado o que acabara de acontecer. Seus movimentos não cessaram nem diminuíram, aumentando a vontade dela de gritar. Quando novas ondas de prazer, ainda mais fortes que as anteriores, percorreram seu corpo, Bellatrix cravou suas unhas na costas nuas do moreno. Na tentativa de evitar que um som alto demais saísse de seus lábios e denunciasse o prazer que sentia naquele momento, ela aproximou seu rosto do ombro forte e másculo de Sirius, abocanhando-o.

Sirius sentiu suas costas arderem sob as feridas que as unhas dela causaram, mas isso não o fez diminuir o ritmo. Ele já sentira Bellatrix contorcer-se freneticamente de prazer sob si, mas isso também não o impediria. Quando ele sentiu a dor que boca dela proporcionou em seu ombro, ouvindo os gemidos abafados que escapavam de seus lábios trêmulos, ele investiu ainda mais forte, não se importando se ela gemeria de dor ou de prazer.

Isto fez com que mais uma onda aterradora sacudisse fortemente o corpo estuporado de prazer de Bellatrix e ela não teve mais forças para morder ou arranhar coisa alguma. Mal conseguindo respirar, ela sentiu que poderia realmente ter se desmanchado inteira, como se cada músculo do seu corpo tivesse se transformado em gelatina.

Sirius ofegava ruidosamente devido ao esforço que fazia e, vendo a satisfação estampada no rosto da prima, permitiu que o prazer que ardia dentro de si fosse, enfim, liberado. Com mais uma forte estocada, que fez Bellatrix gritar ainda mais alto, ele também estremeceu fortemente, deixando que seu corpo expelisse todo o prazer contido até então.

Ainda com todas as sensações de prazer percorrendo-lhe o corpo, Sirius sentiu seus músculos relaxarem involuntariamente. Com um toque de ternura, ele se preocupou em segurar o próprio peso, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos, como se temesse achatar aquele corpo tão belo e delicado. Nesta posição, ele fitou o rosto sublime da prima, que mantinha os olhos fechados e tentava inutilmente recuperar o controle da própria respiração.

_ Deveríamos ter colocado um feitiço abafador de sons, afinal... – comentou Sirius, num tom casual, como de alguém que observa uma nuvem cobrir o sol ou qualquer outra eventualidade climática, fazendo Bellatrix soltar uma sonora gargalhada – não podemos nos esquecer disso na próxima vez... – continuou, posicionando-se ao lado dela na cama.


	6. VI

**Capítulo VI: Lembrança de Casamento**

_(prêmio especial de Melhor Final)_

_ Deveríamos ter colocado um feitiço abafador de sons, afinal... – comentou Sirius, num tom casual, como de alguém que observa uma nuvem cobrir o sol ou qualquer outra eventualidade climática, fazendo Bellatrix soltar uma sonora gargalhada – não podemos nos esquecer disso na próxima vez... – continuou, posicionando-se ao lado dela na cama.

_ "Próxima vez"? – interrompeu Bellatrix, abrindo os olhos rapidamente.

Um estranho sentimento de alarme pareceu soar no fundo racional de sua mente ainda semi-estuporada. Ela fitou intensamente as íris prateadas do primo, que a observavam com um brilho que beirava a verdadeira adoração, e viu ali um perigo explícito.

_ Ah, Sirius! E depois você quer me convencer de que não é mais apenas um adolescente rebelde e sonhador! – exclamou, levantando-se da cama e começando a rir, esforçando-se para parecer fria e sarcástica.

_ Não entendi qual a graça da piada... – ironizou o moreno, sentando-se na cama e observando as costas nuas da prima, irritado com a atitude dela.

_ A graça é você realmente acreditar que haverá uma _próxima vez_. – explicou, voltando-se para olhá-lo da maneira mais fria que conseguiu.

Embora seu corpo ainda fervesse com as sensações proporcionadas por Sirius, Bellatrix sabia que era fundamental não esmorecer agora. Ela queria ter certeza de que ele definitivamente não sairia do quarto com tais esperanças. Sua mente racional sabia que já era hora de retomar o controle da situação e que tudo aquilo não levaria a nada. A não ser, é claro, a mais noites de prazer como aquela, mas, ainda sim, não valia a pena. Ou valia?

_ E por que não? – indagou, com um estranho sentimento de impotência e decepção a apertar-lhe a boca do estômago, tirando Bellatrix de seus devaneios.

_ Esta foi a melhor noite de sexo que eu já tive... – explicou, num tom de quem faz uma importante concessão – mas foi apenas isto: uma noite de sexo! Não haverá nenhuma "próxima vez". – completou friamente.

Embora seu corpo clamasse desesperadamente para que ela dissesse o contrário, afirmando que muitas outras noites como aquela seriam possíveis, ela sabia que os desejos de seu corpo já haviam sido saciados demais e que era hora da razão a tomar as rédeas da situação novamente.

Sirius permaneceu em silêncio, olhando intrigado para a mulher à sua frente. Como ela poderia ser tão fria? Pior! Como ela poderia ser tão fria depois de tudo o que acontecera ali? Não que ele estivesse esperando algum tipo de romance ou algo parecido, não era assim tão inocente, mas...

_ Daqui a pouco eu vou voltar para o salão... – começou, interrompendo os pensamentos dele – Afinal, caso você não se lembre, tem uma festa de casamento acontecendo lá embaixo. Logo as pessoas vão notar a minha ausência. Você pode descer primeiro enquanto eu termino de me arrumar... – completou, diante do silêncio do moreno.

Ela dirigiu-se a passos lentos, como num desfile apoteótico depois de uma bela apresentação, até o local em que sua varinha estava jogada no chão. Abaixou-se e a pegou, destrancando a porta com um leve aceno.

Era tudo tão óbvio que Sirius irritou-se consigo mesmo. O que o teria feito pensar que Bellatrix agiria diferente? Talvez a maneira como ela havia se comportado e a afirmação de que aquela fora _realmente_ a melhor noite da vida dela tivessem levantado algumas expectativas, mas... "A melhor noite de sexo", corrigiu-se, mentalmente. Apenas isto. Ele fora apenas mais um dos "brinquedinhos" que Rodolphus acusara esposa de ter, horas antes, e nada mais. Como poderia ter sido tolo o suficiente para pensar qualquer coisa diferente?

_ Não me olhe assim, Sirius! – ordenou, ao ver a decepção nos olhos do moreno – você sabe que existe uma guerra lá fora e que estamos em lados opostos... – comentou, afastando o bracelete de prata e deixando à mostra a Marca Negra no antebraço esquerdo num gesto simbólico – Não se iluda! Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos eu posso ter que matar você... E não hesitarei em fazê-lo! – completou, gélida.

Bellatrix sabia que seria uma coisa muito mais difícil de fazer agora que conhecia tudo o que Sirius era capaz de fazer do que teria sido caso ela ainda o visse como o primo infantil, rebelde e traidor e não como um homem crescido e maravilhoso. Seria realmente um grande desperdício... Para desviar seus próprios pensamentos do estranho rumo que eles haviam tomado, Bellatrix fez surgir, com mais um leve aceno de varinha, uma elegante penteadeira, repleta de itens de maquiagem. Casualmente, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho ou algo parecido, sentou, começando a maquiar-se e a arrumar os longos e sedosos cabelos negros.

Atônito com o inesperado desenrolar da situação, Sirius sentiu-se estranhamente magoado com a aparente indiferença da mulher que, minutos antes, derretia-se em seus braços. Ele nunca se dedicara tanto em satisfazer uma mulher como fizera com Bellatrix nesta noite. Nunca tivera tanta vontade de estar com alguém que acabou simplesmente por descartá-lo como um objeto usado. Sirius buscou os olhos de Bellatrix no reflexo do espelho, mas ela encontrava-se totalmente atenta ao trabalho de recompor a exuberante maquiagem de festa. Ele desviou o olhar, irritado, levantou-se da cama e pegou as roupas espalhadas no chão, começando a vesti-las despreocupadamente.

Apesar da aparente indiferença, Bellatrix acompanhava de soslaio cada movimento do moreno através do amplo reflexo da penteadeira, enquanto, de fato, retocava a maquiagem. Embora tentasse desviar o olhar do corpo ainda nu do moreno, era praticamente impossível ignorar sua presença no mesmo quarto depois de tudo que havia acontecido ali.

Ela o observou atentamente enquanto ele estava de costas. Conteve um suspiro denunciador quando o viu abaixar-se para recolher do chão as roupas e precisou de uma enorme força de vontade para não impedi-lo de se vestir e começar tudo de novo, mandando o resto do mundo para o inferno. Mas Bellatrix sabia que eram verdadeiras todas as palavras que ela havia dito. Não era problema seu que ele fosse inocente a ponto de acreditar que eles seriam amantes ou algo do tipo. Ainda que tal idéia lhe parecesse terrivelmente tentadora...

_ Sirius – chamou, quando finalmente o moreno alcançou a porta, pronto para sair do quarto.

Ele não respondeu, apenas voltou o rosto para olhá-la de lado, um brilho estranho, decepcionado, quase _triste_, escurecendo as íris prateadas. Por alguns instantes, Bellatrix também não falou, limitando-se a contemplar a maravilhosa figura de Sirius, alta e imponente, emoldurada pelo batente de ébano da porta.

_ Minha aliança... – pediu, depois de segundos que pareceram durar uma eternidade, ainda olhando-o apenas pelo reflexo do espelho.

Mecanicamente, Sirius levou ambas as mãos para dentro dos bolsos da calça, vasculhando-os. Tirou de um deles o anel dourado e segurou-o diante dos olhos por um longo segundo. Sorriu estranhamente. Um sorriso torto e enviesado. Um sorriso afetado, mas sem dúvida alguma, um sorriso maroto. Em seguida, sem cerimônias, atirou a aliança sobre a cama desarrumada.

Assim que o anel pousou entre os lençóis de seda, Bellatrix desviou seu olhar, voltando a maquiar-se indiferente. Por que ele sorria daquela maneira irritante? Por que não ia embora de uma vez e a poupava do desespero que se apossara dela naquele momento? Quantos homens teriam dado tudo para "repetir a dose", mas ela sempre os ignorara...

E agora, o único que despertara nela o desejo de mais uma segunda, terceira e, provavelmente, milésima vez, era o único com o qual ela não poderia nem sonhar em voltar a se encontrar. Havia sido maravilhoso, sim, mas não voltaria a acontecer... Ela terminou a maquiagem e o cabelo, ajustou as jóias e apanhou o valioso colar de diamantes do chão. Antes que desse início a busca pelas peças de roupas jogadas pelo quarto, lançou a Sirius um último olhar gélido, que dizia com todas as letras que já era hora dele partir.

O moreno ainda a olhava atentamente. O aspecto decepcionado e triste havia sido definitivamente substituído por aquele sorriso irritantemente maravilhoso. Ele continuou sorrindo, parado na porta por mais um instante, antes de dar as costas à prima e desaparecer pelo corredor principal dos quartos, logo atingindo o patamar superior da escada principal.

Sirius desceu os degraus displicentemente, a camisa negra ainda com os dois primeiros botões abertos e a barra por fora da calça, o blazer jogado por cima de apenas um dos ombros, os cabelos em sensual desalinho e o sorriso mais maroto que as paredes da mansão Black já viram. Aos poucos, vários convidados do salão voltaram a ele sua atenção, observando calados sua descida lenta e inusitada. Afinal, era sabido por todos que ele deixara aquela casa vários anos antes, então o que ele estaria fazendo na parte superior da mansão, restrita aos donos da casa e amigos mais próximos?

Quando chegou ao pé da escada, Sirius constatou com satisfação que era o centro das atenções. Os convidados e familiares, os garçons e os próprios noivos acompanhavam atônitos a ousadia do moreno. Como se fosse a atitude mais normal possível, ele cruzou o salão em direção a porta de saída, trazendo no rosto aquele sorriso irritantemente enigmático. Chegou a passar pelas mesas mais próximas da porta, mas não saiu. Retrocedeu alguns passos e rumou decidido até a mesa em que os noivos conversavam com Walburga, Druella e os dois irmãos Lestrange.

Aquela definitivamente tinha sido uma noite inusitadamente singular. Se nem tudo havia saído como ele poderia ter desejado, ao menos levaria dali um "prêmio de consolação". Ele parou em frente à mesa dos ilustres convidados para saborear aquele momento, o momento que guardaria como lembrança para sempre como sinal de seu triunfo sobre aqueles fizeram de sua vida um inferno durante os anos que viveu sob aquele teto. Os presentes pareciam tão abismados e ultrajados com a presença dele ali, que não conseguiam nem ignorá-lo, como haviam feito durante toda a festa.

_ Eu estava pensando em levar isto como lembrança deste magnífico casamento... – falou, casualmente, olhando para os noivos, num tom alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem, e puxou do bolso da calça um leve e fino pedaço de tecido mal-enrolado – mas achei que seria muita falta de educação levar algo que não me pertence, então vim devolver ao dono... – completou, virando-se para Rodolphus e empurrando-lhe no peito o tecido de fina renda negra que tinha nas mãos.

Dito isto, Sirius deu as costas a todos, enquanto um murmúrio curioso percorria o salão. Antes de cruzar o imponente umbral da porta de saída, um último olhar para trás. Bellatrix estava parada ao pedestal da escada, pálida, desconcertada e atônita, olhando, assim como todos os presentes do salão, para Rodolphus que desembrulhava, em estado de choque e sob o peso de centenas de olhares curiosos, a parte de baixo da lingerie da esposa.

_FIM._

N/A: Ahhh!! Nem acredito que eu terminei minha primeira fic S/B!! . Sou apaixonada por esse ship desde que o conheci, mas nunca tinha conseguido sequer pensar sobre escrevê-lo! Por isso, em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer às mestras desse Chall MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO, pois sem linhas tão perfeitas e itens tão tentadores, esta fic nunca sairia! Parabéns, meninas! E obrigada, de coração, por me ajudarem a realizar meu "sonho de consumo" como fic-writer! De maneira especial, gostaria de dedicá-la a Just, que seria minha beta por excelência, caso não fosse uma das mestras: anyway, tks pelo apoio, dear! A próxima é sua, prometo! xD

Um super-hiper-mega-ultra-master-blaster-OBRIGADA para minha beta Giuli Miadi Black, que sem nem me conhecer se ofereceu para me ajudar nesse maravilhoso desafio. Aposto que ela não fazia idéia da roubada em que estava se metendo, mas não vacilou nem por um segundo em sua brava posição de beta-corajosa! Acompanhou minhas crises de insegurança cada vez que minha irmã dizia que eu estava "enrolando muito", meus blackouts e períodos de sumiço por causa da faculdade e as idéias estranhas e desconexas que iam surgindo na minha cabeça. Aceitou com uma bondade cristã todas as cenas soltas e descontextualizadas que eu mandava e me ajudou muito a "costurá-las". Foi imprescindível para minha primeira NC, providenciando, inclusive, um check-list para me orientar nos momentos em que eu travei geral e cortando sem dó nem piedade meus muitos exageros hiperboláticos (Dramática, eu?! Imaginem!). E acima de tudo, com extrema generosidade, me deu os melhores quotes da fic e a idéia do uso da aliança, nossa menina-dos-olhos... . por isso tudo isso, muito obrigada, Giu!

Beijos!

N/B: Essa fic, sem sombra de dúvida, foi muito especial para nós duas. Pra Sami porque foi a primeira fic dela e pra mim porque foi a primeira que eu_betei_ de verdade (obrigada, querida, por confiar na louca aqui!). Eu devo dizer que foi a coisa mais linda do mundo participar de cada detalhezinho da construção dessa fic, desde o primeiro parágrafo até os VÁRIOS comentários no meio da NC (e, claro, todas as partes que eu cortei porque a Sami consegue exagerar mais do que eu...). E é por isso que eu acho que todo e qualquer agradecimento dela é mero exagero. E, querida Just, a próxima NÃO É SUA NÃO porque você sempre mestra s melhores challs! D


	7. Reviews Antigas

Laura X-23  
2009-12-19 . chapter 6

Amei o final, Sirius muito escroto *.*  
A.M.E.I.!

Gau  
2009-05-03 . chapter 6

uhuhauhuah

A MELHORE FIC S/B

Ia-Chan  
2009-03-25 . chapter 6

Aahhahaha A-m-e-i o final da fic...  
Imaginar a cena de Sirius entregando a calcinha para Rodolphus é mesmo impagável... e se fosse assim, Bella teria tido ótimos motivos para matar Sirius no quinto livro mesmo.  
Ótima fic! Eu também gosto desse casal... embora prefira Sirius com outros garotos...ahahhahah  
Bjs

Miss Just  
2008-03-24 . chapter 1

OMG, como é que eu não tinha comentado isto?  
A fic que era suposto ser EU betar e que EU consegui que escrevesses, mas não betei... xD  
Adorei mesmo muito esta fic. Uma SB fantástica (**), linda e apaixonante *-*  
Adoro esta fic :D  
Bjos! ;*  
P.S.: Ainda me estás a dever uma fic para eu betar \o/

Brigg L.B  
2008-03-23 . chapter 6

Minina!  
Que final é esse!  
Meo Deus!  
(é, eu sou escandalosa!)  
Adorei!  
Caramba!  
Até eu me senti vingada!  
YES!

Mew..nem preciso dizer né?  
Que capítulo é aquele mew!  
Ui!  
Tive que parar, voltar, parar...  
e assim vai!  
Ual!

Parabéns!  
Você escreve mto bem!  
Ah,sim!  
Eu não sou muito fã desse shipper  
mas ah! se tem Black, ou melhor, Sirius Black,  
eu tô feliz!  
:D

Yami no Hime01  
2008-03-20 . chapter 6

Eu me sinto, simplesmente, chocada de mais para escrever uma review digna de tal MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA fic! *_*  
Eu simplesmente odeio esse shiper, mas a sua fic me prendeu, desnorteou, encantou como poucas são capazes de fazer!  
O seu Sirius é a coisa mais perfeita ever, adorei cada traço dele, cada ato, cada fala e o seu ato final, simplesmente me fez desmaiar de emoção, sério! O fato dele se interessar pela prima me deixa chocada, mas é totalmente compreensivel, ainda mais numa fic tão bem feita e planejada como a sua.  
A Belatrix esta descrita como a vibora manipuladora que é, esbanjando todo o charme dos Black e provando que ela é pior do que parece, sempre capaz de descer mais! Odeio ela, odeio a atitude dela e odiei ainda mais o Sirius ficar encantado por ela, mas se isso é necessario para a existencia de uma fic como a sua, ainda bem que ele ficou.  
Todos os personagens estão ótimos, a Andromeda um amor, o Lestrange simplesmente babaca. Adorei suas descrições, sua fic mereceu mesmo cada premio que ganhou!  
Não poderia ficar sem comentar desse final, deste final que entrou para história como um dos melhores já escritos! Pq esse é o Sirius, esse é o Black mais maroto do mundo, deixando novamente sua marca na vida dos Black e mostrando todo o charme e imponencia naturais da familia. *_*  
Acho que o review ficou meio confuso, mas tive muitas dificuldades de por em palavras o quanto essa fic me encantou, espero ter ficado um review minimamente inteligivel.  
Bjus! :*

Shakinha  
2008-02-29 . chapter 4

Hmm... Interessante.  
Adoro fics com os Black.  
E aí, alguém vai pegar os dois no flagra ou ele vão poder... hã... vc sabe. ^^*  
Bjs

Giuli Miadi Black  
2008-02-15 . chapter 1

Ah *.*  
Eu amo essa fic *.*


End file.
